


Matthew Bourne's Swan Lake - 20th Anniversary

by celedan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ballet Dancer John, Ballet Dancer Sherlock, Deutsch | German, Fanfiction, First Time, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Matthew Bourne's Swan Lake
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celedan/pseuds/celedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Für das zwanzigjährige Jubiläum von Swan Lake bietet Matthew Bourne dem Weltklassetänzer Sherlock Holmes die Rolle des Schwans an. Das Problem ist nur, jemanden für die Rolle des Prinzen zu finden, da Sherlock ein wenig schwierig ist. Aber als Sherlock wortwörtlich mit dem ausgebrannten Startänzer John Watson zusammenstößt, ist für ihn klar: John wird der Prinz oder keiner!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matthew Bourne's Swan Lake - 20th Anniversary

„Sherlock! Schön, dass Sie es einrichten konnten.“  
Sherlock schüttelte die Hand seines Gegenüber, welcher eifrig aus seinem Sessel aufgesprungen war, als er ihn bei seinem Eintreten in das kleine Café entdeckt hatte.  
„Wie hätte ich diese Einladung ablehnen können“, erwiderte er nonchalant. „Ich bin ein großer Bewunderer ihrer Arbeit.“  
Die Augen des älteren Mannes weiteten sich und für einen Moment hielt er in seiner Bewegung sich wieder zu setzen inne.  
„Sie sind überrascht“, stellte Sherlock fest. „Sie hatten eigentlich überhaupt nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich zusagen würde, korrekt?“  
„Nun ja...“ Matthew fuhr sich durch sein braunes Haar und blickte verlegen zur Seite. „Ganz ehrlich, nein. Ich hatte viel eher gedacht, dass Sie alles, was nichts mit klassischem Ballett zu tun hat, verabscheuen würden.“  
Sherlock machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, mit der er gleichzeitig auch die Bedienung wieder wegscheuchte, nachdem er ihr ein knappes „Earl Grey“ an den Kopf geworfen hatte. „Ich bitte Sie, ich bin nicht mein Bruder. Wenn Sie es unbedingt wissen wollen: Ihre Schwanenseeinterpretation war es, die mich für das Ballett gewann.“  
Matthews Augen weiteten sich abermals und er verschluckte sich beinah an seinem Tee.  
„Ich war acht, als ich die Aufführung im Premierenjahr sah. Und ich war vom ersten Augenblick an gefesselt und wollte sofort mit dem Tanzunterricht beginnen. Ich schwor mir, irgendwann würde ich diesen Schwan tanzen.“  
Sherlock wunderte sich selbst darüber, wie viel und bereitwillig er seinem Gegenüber über sich preis gab. Aber schließlich saß er hier zusammen mit Matthew Bourne, der ihn um ein Treffen gebeten hatte. Im Jahr des zwanzigsten Jubiläums von Swan Lake. Es bedurfte nicht Sherlocks Deduktionsfähigkeiten, um zu erraten, was Matthew von ihm wollte.  
„Das“, stammelte Matthew. Er räusperte sich, ehe er etwas gefasster fortfuhr: „Dann ist das hier wirklich ein, nennen wir es Wink des Schicksals. Sie können sich vermutlich denken, warum ich um dieses Treffen gebeten habe.“  
„In der Tat“, erwiderte Sherlock mit einem selbstsicheren Schmunzeln und gab zwei Stück Zucker in seinen mittlerweile servierten Tee.  
Matthew nickte. „’95 hätte ich mir niemals träumen lassen, dass das Stück solch einen Erfolg feiern würde und wir uns jetzt schon im zwanzigsten Jahr befinden“, erklärte er ein wenig nostalgisch. „Ich hatte mich auf einen langen Überredungsprozess eingestellt und bereits eine flammende Rede vorbereitet, um Sie davon zu überzeugen, dass nur Sie den Schwan spielen können.“ Er kicherte kleinjungenhaft. „Und jetzt ist das gar nicht nötig, aber ich sage es Ihnen trotzdem.“ Seine grauen Augen betrachteten Sherlock plötzlich sehnsüchtig wie ein seltenes, exotisches Tier, das man unbedingt besitzen musste. „Seit Adam Cooper damals ist mir kein Tänzer mehr untergekommen, der seine... Intensität, mit der er seine Rolle spielte besaß. Wenn er seinen Blick auf einen richtete mit all dieser eiskalten, aber gleichzeitig brennenden, gefährlichen Leidenschaft in den Augen, lief es mir immer kalt den Rücken runter. Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, seine Nachfolger waren ebenfalls hervorragende Tänzer, aber keiner von Ihnen hatte mehr dieses gewisse Etwas. Bis auf Sie, Sherlock.“ Ihre Blicke trafen sich und prompt wurde Matthew im Fokus dieser brennenden Eisaugen von eben jenem Gefühl ergriffen, von dem er gerade gesprochen hatte, und weshalb er seinen Blick schon vor einiger Zeit auf Englands begnadetsten Tänzer gerichtet, jedoch kaum zu träumen gewagt hatte, ihn auch tatsächlich zu bekommen. Die Intensität von Sherlocks Blick, die sich auch in jeder Nuance seines Tanzens ausdrückte, war beinah noch erschreckender und fesselnder als wie bei Adam. Dieser Mann musste einfach den Schwan spielen. Er konnte sich keinen anderen mehr für die Jubiläumsaufführung vorstellen.  
Sherlock schmunzelte. „Vorsicht, sonst werde ich bei all der Schmeichelei noch rot.“  
Matthew erwiderte das Schmunzeln. „Das ist keine Schmeichelei.“  
Sherlocks quecksilberfarbene Katzenaugen fokussierten sich wieder auf Matthew. „Ich weiß“, erwiderte er selbstbewusst. „Und auch nur, weil Sie ehrlich sind, anstatt mir Honig ums Maul zu schmieren, sollten wir auf der Stelle reinen Tisch machen. Kein höfliches Herumgeplänkel mehr.“  
Ganz abgesehen davon, dass er sich für diese Rolle das Herz herausgerissen hätte. Wenn er jetzt nein sagte, konnte er auch gleich vom Dach eines Hochhauses springen.  
Matthew rutschte aufgeregt an die Kante des Sessels, sodass er wie ein Raubvogel dort hockte, der sich nur noch von der Klippe stürzen musste, um seine Beute zu schlagen. „Gut. Also dann sind wir uns einig? Sie werden mein Schwan?“  
„Natürlich sind wir uns einig.“ Sherlock nahm einen Schluck Tee. „Haben Sie schon jemanden für die Rolle des Prinzen im Auge?“  
Matthew gluckste. „Wenn ich dreißig Jahre jünger wär, würde ich selbst den Prinzen spielen, nur um mit Ihnen zu tanzen.“  
Sherlock fiel keine andere Antwort ein, als dieses Mal tatsächlich prompt zu erröten. Mit Komplimenten über seine Performance kam er klar, weil er selbst wusste, wie gut er war, aber Komplimente seine Person betreffend oder sogar Flirtereien – und Matthew flirtete eindeutig mit ihm – waren ungewohnt für Sherlock, weshalb er nicht so richtig wusste, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Er räusperte sich verlegen und versuchte, möglichst die Fassung zu bewahren, auch wenn er zu seinem Ärger nichts gegen seine geröteten Wangen tun konnte. „Nun, da das aber nicht der Fall ist, stehen wir mit der Rollenwahl vor einem Problem.“  
Matthew zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, da er sogleich begriffen hatte, worauf Sherlock hinaus wollte. „Sie meinen Ihren Ruf? So schlimm kann es doch nicht sein. Sie sind nicht der einzige Perfektionist auf der Bühne. Sie sollten mich mal kurz vor einer Premiere erleben. Als Wiedergutmachung muss ich mein Team jedes Mal zum Essen einladen.“  
Sherlock kräuselte ungeduldig die Nase. „Mag sein. Aber Ihnen dürfte bewusst sein, dass die meisten Tänzerinnen sich weigern, meine Partnerin zu werden. Meine Wege kreuzen sich nicht zufällig so auffallend oft mit Irene Adler. Dasselbe wird für die männlichen Tänzer gelten.“  
„Wir finden schon jemanden.“ Matthew klang für Sherlocks Geschmack ein wenig zu zuversichtlich. Der andere Mann kannte Sherlocks Partnerproblem schließlich nur vom Hörensagen. Er konnte sich unmöglich ein klares Bild von Sherlocks Jahre andauernder Frustration machen. Zugegeben, Sherlock konnte ein wenig anspruchsvoll und perfektionistisch sein, aber es war doch nicht seine Schuld, wenn die meisten Tänzerinnen und Tänzer unkritische Stümper waren.  
„Habe da schon einen jungen Tänzer meiner Company im Auge. Dimmock heißt er. Er ist wirklich gut.“  
„Wenn Sie meinen“, erwiderte Sherlock ungnädig und skeptisch, war aber bereit, das Thema vorerst auf sich beruhen zu lassen. „Apropos Company...“ Er fixierte Matthew mit seinem stechenden Blick fragend. „Mein Vertrag wird, nehme ich mal an, keine Hindernisse darstellen? Ich bezweifle, dass Sie mich anrufen, ehe Sie sich nicht rückversichert haben, dass ich Ihnen auch tatsächlich zur Verfügung stehen kann.“  
Matthew erwiderte mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen. „Korrekt. Ihr Bruder war mir noch einen Gefallen schuldig.“  
„Wie praktisch“, erwiderte Sherlock trocken.  
„In der Tat. Betrachten Sie sich für diese Saison als Leihobjekt sobald Sie den Vertrag unterzeichnet haben.“  
Sherlock machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Die Rechtspolitik meiner Karriere, in der mein Bruder sich nur zu gerne suhlt und ständig einmischt, ist mir gleichgültig. Klären Sie solcherlei Belanglosigkeiten mit Lestrade.“  
„Habe ihm den Vertrag schon zugeschickt“, lachte Matthew. „Sie müssen ihn nur noch unterschreiben.“  
„Sehr gut.“ Sherlock trank den letzten Rest seines Tees und erhob sich dann brüsk. Er streckte Matthew die Hand hin, welcher sie eifrig ergriff. „Ich freue mich auf unsere Zusammenarbeit.“  
„Und ich mich erst. Proben beginnen übermorgen. Alles andere teile ich Lestrade mit.“  
Sherlock nickte und rauschte dann aus dem Café. Er hatte noch ein wenig Recherche zu betreiben.

Sherlock schnaubte frustriert. Erst die stundenlange Besprechung am Morgen, in der Matthew der erst zum Teil bestehenden Besetzung seine Vorstellungen mitgeteilt hatte – der Choreograph hatte offenbar nicht vor, großartige Veränderungen am bereits bestehenden Programm vorzunehmen, was Sherlock einerseits freute, da er die geniale Choreographie bereits seit Jahren auswendig kannte, ihn andererseits aber ein wenig enttäuschte, da er sich auf neue Herausforderungen eingestellt hatte – und jetzt das. Dieser Dimmock hatte durchaus Potential, wie Sherlock bereitwillig einräumte, aber trotz allem stimmte die Chemie nicht zwischen ihnen. Zugegeben, die Chemie hatte bis auf Irene mit keiner seiner vergangenen Partnerinnen gestimmt und dem Publikum fiel so was eigentlich auch nicht auf, wenn die Tänzer nur gut genug waren, aber diese Rolle hier war sein Lebenstraum. Im klassischen Ballett gab es keine Tanzsequenzen, in der die Partner so innig zusammenarbeiten mussten wie hier die mit zeitgenössischem Tanz durchwobenen Tänze des Prinzen und des Schwans. Hier würde man die fehlende Leidenschaft bemerken und was noch viel schlimmer war: Sherlock wusste, dass die Chemie nicht stimmte, dass der Funke zwischen ihnen fehlte und das frustrierte ihn, da es ihn daran hinderte, sein Bestes zu geben. Und er wollte alles für diese Rolle geben und er wollte, dass das Stück so perfekt wurde, wie nie zuvor. Aber wie sollte er das mit einem Partner bewerkstelligen, mit dem ihn rein gar nichts verband?!  
Er warf einen Blick auf den – noch – nichtsahnenden Dimmock. Zähneknirschend kam er zu dem Entschluss, dem jüngeren Mann noch eine Chance zu geben. 

„Dimmock hat das Handtuch geworfen.“  
Für einen Moment starrte Lestrade Sally verständnislos an, dann barg er sein Gesicht verzweifelt stöhnend zwischen seinen Händen und wünschte sich eine schöne, harte Tischplatte herbei, auf die er seinen Kopf mehrfach donnern konnte...  
Wenn er’s recht bedachte, Sherlocks Kopf auf der Tischplatte wäre sogar eine adäquate befriedigendere Alternative.  
„Ich hab Ihnen doch gesagt, dass er ihn nicht mag“, nuschelte Lestrade zwischen seinen Fingern hervor.  
„Der Freak sagt, es gäbe keinen Funken zwischen ihm und Dimmock“, hakte Sally hilfreicherweise nach.  
Lestrade würde die Tischplatte liebend gern gegen eine Kopfschmerztablette eintauschen.  
Verzweifelt warf er einen entschuldigenden Blick auf Matthew, so als ob Sherlocks Divenallüren Lestrades persönliches Versagen seien.  
Aber der Choreograph saß lediglich mit an den Fingerspitzen aneinandergepressten Händen in seinem Schreibtischstuhl und sah nachdenklich aus. „Ich muss Sherlock recht geben“, erklärte er schließlich bedächtig. „Und ich habe mich wohl geirrt, was Dimmocks Qualifikation für diese Rolle anbelangte. Wenn man die beiden zusammen beobachtet hat, dann war da wirklich kein Funke. Ihr Verhältnis war lediglich klinisch und distanziert. Professionell.“  
Scheiß auf die Kopfschmerztablette. Lestrade nahm lieber gleich den Whiskey.

„Tja, John“, machte Sally Donovan und sah von seiner Bewerbungsmappe auf, in der sie halbherzig geblättert hatte. Ihr Ton ließ in John das Gefühl aufkeimen, dass sie ihre Entscheidung bereits gefällt hatte, noch ehe er sich nach dem Eintreten in den Stuhl ihr gegenüber gesetzt hatte. Das mühsam zusammengekratzte Bedauern in ihren Augen gefiel ihm gar nicht. „Es tut mir leid“, sagte sie dann auch wie befürchtet tatsächlich. „Aber wir haben leider keine Verwendung im Ensemble für Sie.“  
John zuckte trotzdem zusammen, als er die Worte hörte. „Na hören Sie“, versuchte er in scherzhaftem Ton. „Sooo alt ist einunddreißig nun auch wieder nicht.“  
„Oh, nein nein, es ist nicht Ihr Alter“, versicherte sie ihm rasch und schob ihm seine Unterlagen über den Tisch zu. „Es ist...“ Ihr Blick huschte zu seiner linken Schulter.  
Oh.  
„Grade für die Rolle der Schwäne, tja, aber da ist Ihre Narbe wirklich ein No-go.“  
„Ich verstehe.“ John nickte schwer seufzend. „Ein flügellahmer Schwan ist auch wirklich kein schöner Anblick“, scherzte er bitter. Er warf Sally aber trotzdem noch einen letzten hoffnungsvollen Blick zu. „Und was ist mit einer anderen Rolle? Es gibt ja schließlich auch noch welche, die angezogen bleiben.“  
Aber Sally schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir leid“, beteuerte sie erneut. „Aber da ist nichts mehr frei. Die meisten Rollen wurden intern an Mitglieder von New Adventures vergeben. Es wurden nur ganz wenige Rollen auch für Tänzer anderer Companys ausgeschrieben.“  
John knirschte frustriert mit den Zähnen. Nicht, dass er noch richtiges Mitglied des Royal Ballet wäre. Er hatte schon so lange kein Engagement mehr gehabt – was Donovan als Lestrades Assistentin, eines der leitenden Choreographen des Royal Ballet und persönliches Kindermädchen von Sherlock Holmes, auch durchaus bewusst sein musste –, dass das Royal Ballet ihn auch gleich in den Ruhestand schicken und ihm das Gnadenbrot geben konnte.  
Er setzte trotz allem ein möglichst unbekümmertes, aber natürlich vollkommen falsches Lächeln auf und griff nach seiner Mappe. „Schon okay. Trotzdem danke.“  
Sie nickten einander zu, ehe John praktisch aus dem kleinen, behelfsmäßigen Büro flüchtete. Er versuchte, als er den Flur entlang eilte, nicht den Blicken der anderen Bewerber zu begegnen. Er wollte nicht deren Häme oder Erleichterung auf eine eigene Chance auf eine der Schwanenrollen sehen.  
Als er um die Ecke des Korridors gebogen war, blieb John für einen Augenblick stehen und atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus, um sein aufgewühltes Gemüt wieder ein wenig zu beruhigen und seine Enttäuschung niederzuringen. Schließlich, und weil er sich nähernde Stimmen hörte, rollte er rasch die dünne Mappe mit seinen Unterlagen zusammen und steckte sie sich in die Jackentasche. Eilig setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung, um den Ausgang zu suchen.  
Vielleicht war es generell an der Zeit, den bitteren Tatsachen ins Auge zu sehen und die Ballettschuhe an den Nagel zu hängen. Er hätte auf seine Schwester hören und doch Medizin studieren sollen.  
Er brauchte dringend frische Luft.

Brüsk schnippte Sherlock die Zigarette weg und wedelte ein paar Mal mit der Hand in der Luft vor seinem Gesicht herum. Lestrade musste nicht unbedingt mitkriegen, dass er wieder geraucht hatte. Aber was sollte ein Mann in seiner Situation auch anderes tun, als zur Zigarette zu greifen.  
Den Kragen seines Mantels hochschlagend betrat er das Sadler’s Theater durch den Hintereingang. Sein morgendliches Training in seinem Privatstudio im Dachgeschoss von 221 B in der Baker Street war zufriedenstellend verlaufen und seine Laune dementsprechend gut. Relativ gut. Er hoffte, dass das auch so bleiben würde, indem Lestrade positive Neuigkeiten vorzuweisen hatte, was die Neubesetzung der Rolle des Prinzen betraf.  
Er schulterte energisch seine Sporttasche und setzte sich in Richtung von Matthews Büro in Bewegung.  
Kaum war er in einen der zahlreichen verwinkelten Gänge in den Eingeweiden des Theaters eingebogen und durch eine schwere Brandschutztür getreten, stoppte er plötzlich überrumpelt, als eine ganze Horde laut plärrender Kinder in bunten, dem neunzehnten Jahrhundert nachempfundenen Kostümen aus dem den seinen kreuzenden Gang auf ihn zugestürmt kam und er hastig zurückweichen musste, um nicht überrannt zu werden.  
Proben für den Nussknacker, dachte er nur noch, ehe das Nest an Kindern unglaublicherweise noch anschwoll, ihn als Kollateralschaden ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste lärmend und lachend zurück in Richtung der Brandschutztür drängte, gegen die er stolperte just in dem Augenblick, in dem diese von jemandem geöffnet wurde. Sherlock verlor peinlicherweise das Gleichgewicht, seine Sporttasche glitt ihm aus den Fingern und er kippte strauchelnd rückwärts.  
Aber noch ehe Sherlock einen schmerzhaften Zusammenstoß mit dem harten Fußboden machen konnte, stoppte sein Fall plötzlich und er spürte den festen, beruhigenden Druck zweier starker, warmer Arme, die ihn auffingen.  
Blinzelnd schlug er die Augen auf und blickte verwundert hoch in ein Paar von langen blonden Wimpern umrahmter klarer blauer Augen, die ihn besorgt musterten.  
„Alles okay?“, fragte sein Retter in einem angenehmen Tenor.  
Ein wenig umnebelt klimperte Sherlock mit den Augen und nickte dann stupide, unfähig, auch nur ein einziges kompetentes Wort hervorzubringen, während er seine beinah wie erstarrten Finger fester in den schwarzen Leinenstoff einer Jacke und die davon bedeckten muskulösen Oberarme krallte. Dennoch entging ihm in seinem benebelten Zustand weder die offenkundige Schulterverletzung des blonden Mannes, weshalb es ihn umso mehr beeindruckte, dass dieser ihn immer noch in einem Dip fest in seinen Armen hielt, noch, dass er es hier ganz klar mit einem Tänzer zu tun hatte.  
„T-tut“, krächzte Sherlock. „Tut mir leid... für den Überfall.“ Er spürte, wie er unwillkürlich rot wurde wie ein verknallter Teenager. Er hatte sich noch niemals so hohl verhalten. Nicht mal als Teenager.  
Das plötzliche kecke, strahlende Lächeln des blonden Mannes verschlug Sherlock dann endgültig Luft und Sprache. „Wieso denn. Ist doch mein Glück.“ Und dann zwinkerte der andere Mann ihm auch noch zu, sodass Sherlock das gänzlich unbekannte Bedürfnis verspürte, wie eine gerade aus Nöten gerettete Jungfrau in Ohnmacht zu fallen und somit das Durchhaltevermögen seines Retters noch ein wenig länger auf die Probe zu stellen.  
Da er vermutlich so aussah, als würde er jede Sekunde an irgendwas ersticken, während er gleichzeitig einem Herzinfarkt erlag, hielt der andere Tänzer es wohl für das Beste, Sherlock wieder auf die Beine zu stellen, was er dann auch mit einer beeindruckend mühelos wirkenden Bewegung tat.  
„I-ich“, stammelte Sherlock abermals, während er dabei war, seine wackligen Knie dazu zu bringen, gefälligst nicht mehr so wacklig zu sein. Wie ein stupider Vollidiot starrte er auf den kleineren Mann hinab.  
Dieser nickte plötzlich und wandte sich in die andere Richtung. „Na dann. Bis bald.“ Und dann, nach einem letzten kleinen, diesmal recht schüchternen, aber dennoch unglaublich charmanten Lächeln (und nein, Sherlocks Herz begann definitiv nicht wieder wie ein hektisch flatternder Vogel zu schlagen beim Anblick dieses Lächelns – wieso sollte es das auch!) verschwand der Mann den Korridor hinunter.  
Und dann war es still um ihn herum.  
Sherlock blinzelte. Und blinzelte noch einmal und erst das Zuschlagen der Brandschutztür, durch die der Mann wieder verschwunden war, schien ihn aus seiner Trance zu reißen, in die der blonde Tänzer ihn befördert hatte.  
Und dann sprintete er wie von der Tarantel gestochen los, seine Sporttasche vergessen auf dem Boden.  
Panisch stürmte er durch die Brandschutztür, lief durch die verzweigten Gänge und er war immer noch so benommen, dass er völlig die Orientierung verlor und erst über viele Umwege den Weg in Richtung Bühnenausgang fand.  
Wo von seiner Zufallsbekanntschaft weit und breit nichts zu sehen war.  
Verzweifelt huschte Sherlocks Blick in alle Richtung, während seine zitternden Finger sich in den Türrahmen krallten, doch die Straße draußen war menschenleer, ebenso wie die Gänge hinter ihm.  
Er spürte Hysterie in sich aufkeimen und stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück, wo er sich erst mal gegen die stützende Wand lehnen musste. Zwar hatte er innerhalb von Sekunden die schwere Schulterverletzung des anderen deduziert und dass er ein nicht mehr ganz junger Tänzer war, aber er kannte seinen Namen nicht! Was, wenn dieser missliche Umstand es selbst ihm und seinem sonst so brillanten Deduktionsvermögen unmöglich machen sollte, seinen Ritter in schwarzer Leinenjacke ausfindig zu machen?!  
Sherlock stürmte wieder auf die Ausgangstür zu, in dem Bestreben, wenn nötig, sämtliche Straßen abzuklappern, bis er seinen Prinzen gefunden hatte, und stieß fast mit Molly Hooper zusammen. Einzig Sherlocks blitzschnelles Reaktionsvermögen, das ihn im letzten Moment ausweichen ließ, verhinderte eine zweite unrühmliche Kollision an diesem Tag.  
„Oh, Sherlock!“, quiekte Molly erschrocken und zuckte heftig zusammen. Verlegen lachend legte sie eine Hand auf ihr pochendes Herz und lehnte gegen den Türrahmen. „Haben Sie mich aber erschreckt.“  
Sherlock gab lediglich ein ungeduldiges Grunzen von sich, während er vergeblich versuchte, sich an ihr vorbei zu quetschen.  
„Ich bin auf der Suche nach Greg. Wissen Sie, wo er ist? Ich bin mit ihm verabredet.“  
„Könnten wir Ihre amourösen Tendeleien mit Lestrade beiseite lassen, Doktor Hooper!“, platzte es aus Sherlock quengelnd heraus und er warf immer wieder hibbelige Blicke über ihre Schulter zur offenen Tür hinaus. „Haben Sie einen blonden Mann hier rauskommen sehen? Älter als ich und etwa Ihre Größe.“  
Molly blinzelte überrumpelt und klappte ein paar Mal den Mund stupide auf und zu.  
„Ach, Sie meinen John“, brach es dann schließlich erkenntnisreich aus ihr hervor. „Ja, dem bin ich eben auf der Straße begegnet.“  
„John?!“, stieß Sherlock diesen gewöhnlichen, so nichtssagenden und weit verbreiteten Namen mit einem ehrfürchtigen Hauchen aus, legte aber gleichzeitig fragend den Kopf schief, während sein Herz vor hoffnungsvoller Aufregung wild klopfte.  
„Ähm, John Watson“, setzte Molly schnell hinzu und beobachtete, wie Sherlocks Augen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen verengten, die sich wie Laserstrahlen durch sie hindurch zu bohren schienen auf der Suche nach weiteren Informationen. Sie fröstelte einen Moment lang.  
„Der Name kommt mir bekannt vor.“ Sein Blick kehrte plötzlich in sich und er runzelte angestrengt nachdenkend die Stirn, aber ihm wollten einfach keine Informationen zu dem Namen John Watson einfallen.  
„Oh, kein Wunder, wenn Sie sich nicht an ihn erinnern“, erklärte Molly. „Ist schon ne Weile her, dass er irgendwelche nennenswerten Rollen getanzt hat.“ Sie warf einen mitleidigen Blick über ihre Schulter, so als ob sie John noch in ihrem Blickfeld hätte. „Armer Kerl. War früher ein guter Danseur Noble, trotz seiner Größe, aber vor ein paar Jahren hatte er einen Unfall. Ich weiß nicht genau, was passiert ist, aber zumindest hat es seine Schulter erwischt. Danach konnte er seine Partnerinnen nicht mehr heben, für eine ganze Aufführung schon mal gar nicht und, tja, irgendwann blieben wohl die Rollenangebote aus. Hab ewig nichts von ihm gehört. Ist auch selten beim Royal Ballet. Und mittlerweile ist er auch schon über dreißig. Lange wird er mit solch einem ramponierten Körper eh nicht mehr dabei sein können...“  
Sherlock versuchte, das meiste von Mollys überbordendem Geplapper auszublenden und sich nur auf die wesentlichen Fakten zu konzentrieren. Von der Verletzung wusste er ja bereits, die Umstände, die dazu geführt hatten, waren im Moment irrelevant. Nähere medizinische Informationen zu der Schulterverletzung wären wesentlich wertvoller für ihn, womit Molly aber vermutlich trotz allem Bitten und Betteln nicht rausrücken würde, und in welchem Maße die Verletzung John Watson tatsächlich beeinträchtigte. Denn das war es doch, was Sherlock so an dem anderen Mann beeindruckt hatte: Die Kraft, die John aufbrachte, um Sherlock halten zu können...  
Nein. Eigentlich sollte er davon keineswegs überrascht sein. Es war doch offenkundig – zumindest für Sherlock –, zu was John Watson eigentlich fähig war. Aber ganz offensichtlich war das niemand anderem bewusst und allen voran John selbst nicht. Was er aus Mollys Worten heraushörte, war, dass alle in der Branche den blonden Tänzer schon längst abgeschrieben hatten. Und wenn Sherlock Johns Charakter richtig einschätzte (natürlich tat er das), dann glaubte John dem demotivierenden Gerede der anderen und hatte selbst den Glauben und das Selbstbewusstsein in seine eigenen Fähigkeiten verloren. Er wusste gar nicht mehr, welche Kraft noch in ihm steckte und vermutlich war er mittlerweile so mutlos und desillusioniert, dass er nie mehr versucht hatte herauszufinden, zu was er noch oder wieder in der Lage war.  
Aber dafür war Sherlock ja schließlich da. Er würde schon dafür sorgen, dass John das nötige Selbstbewusstsein zurück erhielt, um wieder ein erstklassiger Tänzer zu werden...  
Natürlich nur, um Sherlocks Zwecken dienlich zu sein! Welchen anderen Grund sollte er wohl sonst haben, John Watson helfen zu wollen. Es gab definitiv keinen anderen Grund und es war auch definitiv nicht das extremst motivierende Gefühl von starken, warmen Armen umfangen zu sein, das ihn so beeindruckt hatte und das ihn dazu antrieb, John zu helfen. Es war lediglich die Kraft dieser Arme und welches für Sherlock nutzbare Potential sie in sich bargen. Und der Schauder, der Sherlock plötzlich durch den ganzen Körper fuhr, als er an diese blauen Augen dachte, die...  
Wie auch immer! Er musste dringend mit Lestrade sprechen.  
Abrupt tauchte Sherlock wieder aus seinen Gedanken auf, in die er nicht länger als ein paar Sekunden versunken gewesen sein konnte, da Molly ahnungslos weiter geredet hatte.  
„Ich muss Lestrade suchen“, unterbrach er Molly unwirsch und rauschte an ihr vorbei.  
„Prima. Ich komm mit.“  
Aber Sherlock beachtete sie schon gar nicht mehr.

Als er seinen Weg endlich zu Matthews Büro gefunden hatte, hinter dessen Tür er auch Lestrade vermutete, stürmte er ohne anzuklopfen hinein. Die beiden Männer schraken auf.  
„Herr Gott, Sherlock“, rügte Lestrade und vergaß den Rest seiner Standpauke nur, weil er eine lächelnde und enthusiastisch winkende Molly in Sherlocks Fahrwasser entdeckte, was ihn wieder ein bisschen versöhnlicher stimmte.  
„Ich habe meinen Prinzen gefunden!“, verkündete Sherlock ohne Umschweife, merkte dann allerdings, was er gerade gesagt hatte und verbesserte sich rasch: „Ich meine, unseren Prinzen... den Mann für die Rolle des Prinzen... wie auch immer.“  
Greg war so perplex über diese Neuigkeit, dass er sogar seine Chance verpasste, sich auf Sherlocks vielsagenden Versprecher oder sein uncharakteristisches Gestammel zu stürzen.  
„Oh, wunderbar.“ Matthew setzte sich aufrechter hin und schaute Sherlock erwartungsvoll an. „Wer ist es?“  
„John Watson“, eröffnete Sherlock nach einer theatralischen Pause.  
Greg spürte, dass die gespannte Vorfreude aus ihm wich wie aus einem schlaffen Luftballon. Müde stützte er die Arme auf den Schreibtisch und barg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Sherlock“, seufzte er vorwurfsvoll in der schwachen Hoffnung, den vor unterdrückter Aufregung vibrierenden Tänzer zu bändigen.  
Matthew wechselte lediglich verwirrte Blicke zwischen Sherlock und Lestrade. „Wer ist John Watson?“, fragte er schließlich. Aber keiner der beiden Männer schenkte seiner Frage Beachtung.  
Sherlock runzelte irritiert die Nase und blickte verächtlich auf Greg hinab. „Was!?“  
„Sie wissen schon, dass er eine schwere Verletzung erlitten hat“, versuchte Lestrade behutsam zu erklären.  
„Na und“, erwiderte der Tänzer unwirsch. „Das ist doch schon Jahre her.“  
„Er konnte keine seiner Partnerinnen mehr halten! Und mit den Jahren ist es bestimmt nicht besser für ihn geworden.“ Lestrades Stimme wurde lauter und eindringlicher, was lediglich ein hochmütiges Naserümpfen von Seiten Sherlocks nach sich zog.  
„Er konnte mich halten“, stellte er verschnupft klar.  
Gregs hitziges Gemüt ebbte mit einem Mal wieder ab und er blinzelte verwirrt. „Sie halten?! Hä? Wann soll das denn bitte gewesen sein?“  
„Eben“, erklärte Sherlock. „Wir hatten eine sehr... erhellende Begegnung auf dem Flur.“  
Zu Lestrades immensem Erstaunen und zu Sherlocks Ärger wurde der Tänzer abermals knallrot im Gesicht.  
Doch nur einen Wimpernschlag später hatte Sherlock sich wieder gefasst, sodass Lestrade sich fragte, ob er sich die untypische Verlegenheit nur eingebildet hatte.  
„John schafft das“, stellte Sherlock mit einem finalen Unterton in der Stimme klar. „Ich will ihn oder keinen.“  
„Hört, hört“, gluckste Matthew, doch er wurde in dem Willensduell zwischen Sherlock und Lestrade abermals ignoriert.  
Greg verschränkte stur die Arme vor der Brust. „Ah ja. Und Sie können nach nur einer einzigen Begegnung, wie auch immer die abgelaufen sein mag, abschätzen, ob der Mann für die Rolle taugt.“  
Sherlock rümpfte affrontiert die Nase angesichts des Misstrauens in Lestrades Stimme. „Sie kennen mich. Natürlich kann ich das beurteilen.“  
Das konnte er tatsächlich, wie Greg wusste, aber irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, das Sherlock ausgerechnet in diesem Fall... hm, wie sollte man es ausdrücken, emotional kompromittiert war. „Aha“, erwiderte er deshalb skeptisch. „Und John weiß lediglich nur noch nichts von Ihrer Diagnose und hat deshalb jahrelang keine Rolle von Bedeutung bekommen. Man muss ihm nur mal sagen, dass er es kann und dann hat er wieder genug Selbstbewusstsein, um das zu packen?“  
„Selbstredend“, erwiderte Sherlock mit einer hochnäsigen Selbstsicherheit, die Greg die Tränen in die Augen trieb. „Alles Kopfsache. Und jetzt treiben Sie ihn auf. Wir haben schon viel zu viel Probenzeit verloren. Hopp hopp.“  
Und damit rauschte Sherlock wieder aus dem Büro. Greg und Matthew blieben verdattert zurück und blinzelten ihm hinterher, während Molly schüchtern zur offenen Tür rein spinkste.  
„Was war das denn grade?!“, platzte es überrumpelt aus Greg heraus.  
„Nun, ich würde sagen, dass wir eine Sorge weniger haben“, schmunzelte Matthew.  
„Nein, nein, unmöglich“, dementierte Greg und winkte gleichzeitig Molly herein. „John ist ein toller Kerl, aber ich kenne seine Krankenakte. Das Risiko ist zu groß.“  
„Das Risiko ist auch nicht größer, als wenn wir Sherlock einen Tanzpartner vor die Nase setzen, den er innerhalb von drei Tagen wieder vergrault.“ Matthew rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn. „Ich muss zugeben, dass ich Sherlocks Warnungen tatsächlich unterschätzt habe“, murmelte er sinnierend.  
„Und wenn alles gut geht, sagen wir bis zur Premiere, und dann packt John es doch nicht, weil sein Körper schlapp macht?“  
„Sei nicht albern, Greg“, fiel nun auch Molly in das Gespräch mit ein. „Dafür ist das Training doch da. Und wenn du willst, halte ich ihn unter strenger Beobachtung.“  
Greg starrte seine Freundin ein wenig fertig an, nickte dann jedoch. „Und ob ich das will. Aber, was ist, wenn John es trotz allem nicht schafft!?“  
Matthew und Molly stöhnten gleichzeitig entnervt auf.  
„Ich vertraue Sherlocks Urteil“, stellte Matthew energisch klar. „Und Sie sollten das auch tun. Sie kennen ihn doch schon viel länger als ich.“  
Greg knirschte leise mit den Zähnen. Trotz Sherlocks schwierigem Charakter, um es mal nett auszudrücken, musste Greg zugeben, dass er sich auf Sherlocks fachmännisches Urteil in der Tat bislang immer verlassen konnte.  
„Greg“, sagte Molly beschwörend und nahm seine Hand. „Hast du ihn sich jemals für jemanden so leidenschaftlich einsetzen sehen? Und das da eben war nicht nur egomanisches Gewäsch von wegen Ich-interessiere-mich-nur-für-mich-und-meine-Rolle-und-nur-deshalb-ist-John-wichtig-für-mich. Das war was anderes. Er war wie ein kleiner Junge, der freie Auswahl im Süßigkeitenladen hat.“  
„Sie hat recht, Greg“, stimmte Matthew zu. „Das da war... da war was zwischen den beiden. Der Funke, den wir gesucht haben. Und stellen Sie sich erst vor, wenn wir die beiden miteinander interagieren sehen, wenn Sherlock jetzt schon so Feuer und Flamme war, wo er doch nur von diesem John geredet hat. Das wird fantastisch!“  
Greg kam nicht umhin zuzugeben, dass er Sherlock tatsächlich noch nie so leidenschaftlich erlebt hatte, wenn es um einen anderen Menschen als sich selbst ging. Er schien ja regelrecht vernarrt in Watson und dennoch, wie er schlussendlich zugeben musste, zweifelte Greg dann doch keine Sekunde an Sherlocks professionellem Urteilsvermögen, egal, was er eben noch gedacht hatte. Wenn Sherlock sagte, dass der Mann den Anforderungen der Rolle gewachsen war, dann hatte er ihm das ohne zu zögern zu glauben und er schämte sich beinah ein wenig, es zu Anfang nicht getan zu haben.  
Und wenn er ehrlich war, er wollte es sehen. Er wollte den Mann in Aktion erleben, der es geschafft hatte, Sherlock Holmes widerwilligerweise wie einen verknallten Teenie wirken zu lassen. Und er wollte dieses Feuer sehen, diesen Funken, von dem Matthew gesprochen hatte.  
„Okay, ich ruf ihn an.“

Irritiert zerrte John sein Handy aus der Jackentasche. Er war eh schon frustriert, da hatte er nicht noch unbedingt den Nerv für irgendwelche Anrufe. Aber... keine Caller-ID. Also nicht Harry. Vielleicht war es doch wichtig. Vielleicht hatte die Company es sich anders überlegt und wollte ihn doch einstellen...  
Ja, klar.  
„John Watson.“  
„John, hi. Hier ist Greg Lestrade.“  
Überrascht blieb John mitten auf dem Bürgersteig stehen und starrte verdutzt ins Leere. „Oh“, machte er überrascht. „Ähm, Greg, hi...“  
„Sind Sie noch in der Nähe? Ich hab mir sagen lassen, Sie waren eben in der Company.“  
„Äh, ja?“ Johns Verwunderung wuchs immer mehr.  
„Wegen eines Jobs für Swan Lake?“, bohrte Greg nach.  
John schnaufte verärgert und fragte sich, warum der Choreograph so neugierig war und warum zum Teufel er ihn überhaupt anrief.  
„Ja“, erwiderte er deshalb etwas ungehalten. „Aber offenbar bestand kein Bedarf mehr an Schwänen.“ Er kniff frustriert die Augen zu. Das hatte jetzt nicht ganz so bitter klingen sollen.  
„Oh, naja, kann schon sein. Aber wir haben Bedarf an einem Prinzen.“  
John blinzelte und bekam keinen Ton raus. Und blinzelte noch ein wenig mehr.  
„John? Sind Sie noch dran?“  
„W-was? Was haben Sie eben gesagt?“ Seine Stimme klang plötzlich rau und kratzig und er musste ein paar Mal schlucken, um wieder einigermaßen normal zu klingen.  
„Wir brauchen einen Prinzen“, wiederholte Lestrade noch einmal.  
„Aber... ich dachte, dieser Dimmock...“  
„Der hat das Handtuch geschmissen. Hören Sie, John, können wir uns irgendwo treffen? Wo sind Sie grade?“  
„Äh...“ Ein wenig kopflos sah John sich um. „Great Percy Street. Ich bin auf dem Weg nach King’s Cross.“  
Lestrade machte ein nachdenkliches Geräusch am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Ist da in Ihrer Nähe nicht ein Park?“  
„Hm... ja, Percy Circus.“  
„Prima. Vielleicht gibt’s irgendwo Kaffee. Ich brauch jetzt dringend Kaffee.“ Lestrade gelang es nicht ganz, die Sehnsucht in seiner Stimme zu verbergen. „Nein, warten Sie. Ein paar Meter weiter gibt’s auf der King’s Cross Road einen recht guten Pub, The Northumberland Arms, wenn ich das richtig im Hinterkopf hab. Ich brauch doch was Stärkeres. Lassen Sie uns da in zwanzig Minuten treffen, ja?“  
John zuckte immer noch verwirrt mit den Schultern. „Okay. Klar. Bis gleich.“

Den ganzen Weg über zu diesem Pub und auch, als er sich, endlich angekommen, erleichtert auf einen Barhocker fallen ließ und ein Bier bestellte, arbeitete Johns Gehirn fieberhaft, um dem Kern dieses mysteriösen Anrufs auf die Spur zu kommen. Lestrade konnte doch unmöglich gemeint haben, was John dachte, das er da angedeutet hatte... oder doch? Es konnte doch kein Zufall sein, dass er bei New Adventures mit Sherlock Holmes zusammen stieß und keine halbe Stunde später einen Anruf von dessen... was auch immer Lestrade war, bekam.  
Mit zitternden Fingern umklammerte er sein Bierglas und nahm einen tiefen Schluck zur Beruhigung seiner Nerven. Er trank normalerweise nicht. Schlecht für die Figur. Und so früh am Tag schon mal gar nicht, aber das hier war ein Ausnahmefall. Dabei sollte es aber auch bleiben. Er wollte vor Lestrade nicht den Eindruck erwecken, als griffe er schnell zum Alkohol. Vielleicht sollte er besser rasch austrinken und auf Wasser umsteigen, doch da betrat Lestrade auch schon den Pub. Der ältere Mann nickte ihm freundlich zu und platzierte sich auf dem Hocker neben John, während er dem Barmann ein Zeichen gab.  
„Schön, dass Sie Zeit hatten.“  
Sie schüttelten einander die Hände.  
Ein irres Lachen blubberte in John hoch, das er nur mit Mühe unterdrücken konnte. Als hätte er eine Wahl gehabt!  
„Okay, was sollte Ihr Anruf eben?“, kam John dann auch beherzt gleich rigoros zur Sache. Aber Lestrade hielt eine Hand in die Höhe und bedeutete ihm zu warten, während er sein eigenes Bier in einem Zug leer trank.  
„Schlechten Tag bis jetzt gehabt, was“, vermutete John trocken und Greg seufzte schwer, aber gleichzeitig erleichtert (Letzteres dürfte wohl der Anwesenheit des Biers geschuldet sein).  
„Ich sollte ja mittlerweile dran gewöhnt sein, aber manchmal möchte ich ihn nur...“ Lestrade fasste sich abrupt wieder und räusperte sich verlegen. „Wie auch immer. Kommen wir zu Ihnen, John.“  
„Bitte.“  
„Sie haben sich am Telefon nicht verhört. Dimmock hat in der Tat aufgegeben und jetzt möchten wir Sie für die Rolle des Prinzen.“  
„Wieso mich?“, wurde John endlich die Frage los, die ihm seit Lestrades Anruf unter den Nägeln brannte.  
Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie können sich vielleicht Matthew Bournes und meine Verwunderung vorstellen, als Sherlock vor einer knappen halben Stunde in Matthews Büro gerauscht kam und uns verkündete, er hätte den Richtigen für den Prinzen gefunden. Entweder Sie oder keiner, das waren seine Worte.“ Greg warf John einen belustigten Seitenblick zu. „Irgendeine Ahnung, warum?“  
Okay... da hatte er anscheinend einen besseren Eindruck hinterlassen als zunächst angenommen. Und John hatte eher gedacht, dass Sherlock Holmes keinen einzigen zusammenhängenden Satz zu ihm gesagt hatte, weil der Weltklassetänzer so schockiert gewesen war, in der unmittelbaren Gesellschaft eines so zweitklassigen Tänzers wie John Watson zu sein, dass er in seinem geschockten Hochmut gar nicht gewusst hatte, was er hatte sagen sollen.  
„Ähm...“ John spürte, wie er ein wenig rot wurde. Im Nachhinein betrachtet wirkte die ganze Szene doch eher wie aus einem drittklassigen, klischeebeladenen Liebesfilm.  
„Wir... wir hatten nur einen kleinen Zusammenstoß auf dem Flur“, stammelte er verlegen.  
„Aha.“ Lestrades Augen glitzerten vergnügt, begierig nach weiteren Informationen. „Und bei diesem... Zusammenstoß kam Sherlock auf einmal zu der Erkenntnis, dass Sie der geeignetste Kandidat für die Rolle seien, weil?“, bohrte Greg nach, dem das Ganze innerlich wahnsinniges Vergnügen bereitete.  
John räusperte sich peinlich berührt und wünschte sich noch ein Bier herbei. Stattdessen musste er als Verzögerungstaktik mit dem kleinen noch verbliebenen Schluck in seinem Glas Vorlieb nehmen. „Nun ja“, nuschelte er in sein Glas. „Mr. Holmes ist gestolpert wegen all der vielen Kinder auf dem Flur und ich hab ihn aufgefangen.“ Die letzten Worte entwichen ihm so schnell wie aus einer Maschinenpistole abgefeuert, aber Greg hatte sie natürlich trotzdem verstanden. Er hatte größte Probleme damit, sein Prusten zu unterdrücken. Er wünschte sich sehnlichst, dass diese heroische Szene in den Räumlichkeiten des Royal Opera Houses stattgefunden hätte, von denen er wusste, dass der ältere Holmes sie per Kamera überwachen ließ. Ein schwarz auf weiß Beweis der Jungfrau in Nöten in den Armen seines strahlenden Ritters hätte Greg so manche Interaktion mit Sherlock in Zukunft erleichtert, wenn dieser mal wieder all zu unmöglich war, Greg ihm dann aber drohen konnte, besagtes Bild ans schwarze Brett zu hängen, sollte er sich nicht benehmen.  
Alles, was Lestrade allerdings zu John sagte, war ein gefasstes, verständnisvolles „verstehe“.  
Johns warnender Blick huschte zu Lestrade, der ertappt zusammenzuckte, trotzdem aber nicht das leichte Schmunzeln auf den Lippen unterdrücken konnte.  
„Also“, versuchte er es wieder ein wenig ernster. „Wollen Sie die Rolle?“  
John prustete sarkastisch. „Ob ich die Rolle will!?“, fragte er ungläubig. „Ich kann sie wohl unmöglich ablehnen. Das ist vermutlich das letzte Mal, dass mir überhaupt jemand eine Chance gibt.“  
Johns Blick sagte Lestrade ganz deutlich, dass er diese Hoffnung eigentlich schon lange aufgegeben hatte.  
„Ihnen ist aber klar, dass ich das eigentlich unmöglich bewerkstelligen kann“, stellte der jüngere Mann zerknirscht klar und griff sich automatisch an seine verletzte Schulter.  
Greg zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sherlock ist der festen Überzeugung, dass Sie es können und ich vertraue seinem Urteil da voll und ganz. Im Gegenzug wird Ihnen ja wohl hoffentlich klar sein, mit wem Sie sich da einlassen.“  
Jetzt war es an John mit den Schultern zu zucken. „Dessen bin ich mir vollauf bewusst.“  
„Aber Sie haben keine Wahl, hm.“  
„Das ist es nicht. Natürlich habe ich keine Wahl, aber wenn ich diese Rolle so betrachte wie frühere Rollen, die ich getanzt habe, als ich damals die freie Wahl hatte, welche Rolle ich tanze und dass es eine Ehre war, mit bestimmten Tänzern auf der Bühne zu stehen, und mir das Tanzen deshalb noch Spaß gemacht hat, anstatt eine schmerzvolle Notwendigkeit zu sein, um mich über Wasser zu halten, dann freue ich mich unglaublich auf diese Gelegenheit.“  
Eigentlich hatte er Lestrade gegenüber gar nicht so viel preis geben wollen, aber jetzt war es nun mal raus und es konnte ja auch nicht schaden, wenn er dem anderen Mann klar machte, dass er diesen Job nicht nur annahm, weil er finanziell darauf angewiesen war. Er empfand es tatsächlich als eine große Ehre, der Tanzpartner von Sherlock Holmes zu werden und von diesem sogar persönlich ausgewählt worden zu sein. Er wusste nicht, zu was ihn dieser außergewöhnliche Umstand in Sherlocks Augen machte, aber er war darauf gespannt, es herauszufinden.  
Lestrade musterte ihn nachdenklich, ehe er schließlich lächelte. „Ja, ich glaube Sie und Sherlock werden ganz gut zusammen passen. Sie könnten sogar einen positiven Einfluss auf sein Benehmen ausüben. Sie haben ihm ja jetzt schon völlig den Kopf verdreht.“  
Greg musste grinsen, als John rot wurde und sich unter seinen Worten wand.  
„Aber zurück zum Geschäftlichen. Kommen Sie morgen früh zu den Proben. Dann können Sie auch den Vertrag unterschreiben. Alles klar?“  
Hoffnungsvoll hielt Lestrade ihm die Hand hin und erst, als John sie ergriff, fiel mit einem Mal eine riesige Last von den Schultern beider Männer ab, der sich zumindest John bis jetzt gar nicht mehr bewusst gewesen war, so lange, wie er sie schon zu tragen hatte.  
Er erwiderte Gregs Lächeln befreit. „Ja, alles klar.“

John wollte es zwar nicht gern zugeben, aber er hatte furchtbares Herzklopfen, als er am nächsten Morgen abermals ins Sadler’s Theater kam, diesmal mit einer Sporttasche über der Schulter.  
Ein wenig unsicher betrat er einen der weitläufigen Probenräume, wo schon eifrige Tänzer vor den Spiegeln hin und her wirbelten, doch noch ehe er Zeit hatte, sich ausführlicher umzusehen, hatte Lestrade ihn auch schon entdeckt und kam ihm freudestrahlend entgegen.  
„John!“, rief er enthusiastisch und schüttelte John die Hand. „Bin ich froh, dass Sie es sich nicht doch anders überlegt haben.“  
„Das war doch offensichtlich, dass er das nicht tun würde, Lestrade,“ dröhnte auf einmal eine tiefe Stimme belehrend, noch ehe John selbst etwas antworten konnte.  
Und da stand er. Sherlock Holmes (und in echt sah er noch viel fantastischer aus, als auf all den Fotos, wie John unwillkürlich feststellen musste). Er lauerte wie ein Geier über Lestrades Schulter und hatte seine unnatürlich hellen, stechenden Augen begierig auf John gerichtet. Dann schob er sich an Lestrade vorbei und sie standen sich von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber.  
John musste schlucken. Ihm wurde jetzt erst der Größenunterschied zwischen ihnen bewusst und ihm schoss nur in den Sinn, dass er doch wie ein lächerlicher Zwerg neben diesem jungen Gott wirken musste. Aber er straffte die Schultern und biss die Zähne zusammen. Er streckte ihm die Hand hin. „Mr. Holmes. Schön, Sie wiederzusehen.“  
„Sherlock, bitte“, erwiderte der andere Mann nachdrücklich, als er fest Johns Hand ergriff.  
John zuckte bei der Berührung kaum merklich zusammen, unerklärlicherweise auf einmal überrumpelt. Er spürte rein gar nichts mehr von dem flirthaften Selbstbewusstsein, das er gestern während seiner ersten Begegnung mit Sherlock aus irgendeinem Grund an den Tag gelegt hatte. Aber eingeschüchtert fühlte er sich auch nicht. Er war eher erfüllt von... tiefer Bewunderung und Ehrfurcht für diesen Mann. Und irgendwie verunsicherte ihn das. Er hatte Angst, zu versagen und Sherlocks allgemein bekannten hohen Ansprüchen nicht gerecht zu werden. Ja, er hatte Angst, ihn zu enttäuschen, obwohl sie sich doch überhaupt nicht kannten.  
Aber irgendwie bekam er das Gefühl, dass er sich über seine Versagensängste keine Gedanken zu machen brauchte, wenn der intensive, beinah schon verzehrende Blick, mit dem der andere Mann ihn mit kaum unterdrücktem Enthusiasmus ansah, ein Indiz war. Sherlock wippte leicht auf den Fußballen, so als könne er es kaum erwarten, mit dem Training zu beginnen, mit dem Training mit John zu beginnen, und John war auf einmal angesteckt von Sherlocks Eifer.  
Vorerst jedoch musste er noch so einiges mit Greg und Mr. Bournes besprechen, damit er eine ausführliche Einführung erhielt, ohne die er sich hier hoffnungslos blamieren würde. Während die beiden Choreographen ihm, mitunter anhand von Videoaufzeichnungen erklärten, was im Großen und Ganzen von ihm erwartet wurde, trieb sich Sherlock immer noch hinter ihren Rücken herum und stakte wie ein aufmerksamkeitsheischendes Kleinkind oder ein besonders penetranter Wachhund um sie herum.  
„Sherlock!“, rief Lestrade schließlich entnervt, als Sherlock zum wiederholten Male seinen Unmut durch diverse Schnaub- und Grunzgeräusche kund getan hatte.  
„Was?!“, entgegnete der Tänzer patzig.  
„Was ist denn nur los mit Ihnen.“  
„Ich warte darauf, dass wir mit dem Training beginnen können, Lestrade“, erklärte er in seiner wie-hohl-sind-Sie-eigentlich Stimme. „Ich will mit den Paarszenen beginnen.“  
Lestrade grunzte sarkastisch, war jedoch amüsiert darüber, wie sehr Sherlock daran scheiterte, seinen offensichtlichen Enthusiasmus und seine Vorfreude hinter seiner üblichen hochmütigen Maske zu verbergen. „Tut mir leid, Junge, aber wir müssen John doch erst mal ins Bild setzen. Gut für Sie, dass Sie das alles schon hinter sich haben, aber er muss da jetzt durch.“  
Sherlock schnaufte indigniert. „Aber...“  
„Gehen Sie da rüber und proben Sie mit den anderen die Ballszene, bis wir hier fertig sind“, wies Greg ihn bestimmt, aber langsam genervt an. Sherlock warf frustrierte, hilflose Blicke zwischen John, Matthew und Greg und dann wieder John hin und her, während seine Unterlippe anfing bedrohlich zu beben, ehe er sie einsog und begann, patzig darauf herumzukauen. Dann stolzierte er mit einem affrontierten Schnaufen und hoch erhobener Nase davon.  
Frustriert sah Lestrade dem schmollenden Kleinkind kopfschüttelnd hinterher, ehe er sich mit einem entschuldigenden, schiefen Lächeln wieder John widmete. „Sorry, John, aber manchmal kann er echt schlimmer sein als ein ganzes Bataillon rotziger Fünfjähriger.“  
John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schon okay. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er endlich anfangen will. Es war für ihn sicher frustrierend, ein paar Tage ohne Partner trainieren zu müssen.“  
Greg und Matthew grunzten amüsiert, korrigierten John jedoch nicht in seiner unschuldigen Annahme, dass Sherlock lediglich am Training so interessiert war.  
„Okay, wo waren wir“, lenkte Matthew das Gespräch wieder auf professionellere Bahnen. „Ach ja. Ich hab mir überlegt, in einigen Szenen doch noch mehr Veränderungen einzubauen, als ursprünglich geplant. Insbesondere die Pas de deux Szene des Schwans und des Prinzen in Akt II. Ich werde Ihnen später zeigen, was ich mir vorstelle, da ich’s Sherlock auch noch nicht gesagt habe, aber jetzt konzentrieren wir uns erst mal auf die anderen Parts. Da hab ich nicht wirklich was dran verändert, wenn Sie also die alte Aufnahme bereits ein bisschen kennen, wird das kein Problem darstellen...“  
Matthew unterließ es tunlichst, John zu erklären, warum er sich buchstäblich von gestern auf heute dazu entschieden hatte, die Prinz-Schwan Szenen noch ein wenig zu... hm, nun ja, intensivieren. Er war eigentlich immer sehr zufrieden mit den ursprünglichen Choreographien gewesen, aber Sherlocks leidenschaftliches Interesse, das er gestern an John gezeigt hatte, war der ausschlaggebende Punkt für Matthew gewesen, den Szenen kurzfristig doch noch ein wenig mehr Intimität zu verpassen. Er wollte das volle Potential, das diese ungewöhnliche Bekanntschaft in sich zu bergen schien, bis zuletzt ausschöpfen. Und da konnten ein paar kleinere bis größere Änderungen in der Choreographie nicht schaden. Er hatte außerdem das Gefühl, dass Sherlock ihm dankbar sein würde, denn er hatte die eigentlich gut verborgene Enttäuschung des Tänzers bemerkt, als er diesem erklärt hatte, wie wenig er für das Jubiläum zu verändern gedachte. 

John blinzelte überrascht, als er zufällig einen Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand warf. Unglaublich, aber er war schon seit zwei Stunden voll im Training drin! Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge, wenn man etwas hatte, dem man seine volle Aufmerksamkeit widmen konnte und auch noch Spaß dabei hatte (und dafür bezahlt wurde). Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er vollkommen vergessen, wie das war.  
Mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen wischte er sich mit seinem Handtuch durchs Gesicht. Zwar gehörte Training zu seinen regelmäßigen, notwendigen Aktivitäten, aber die letzten zwei Stunden zeigten ihm doch, dass er etwas aus der Übung war und reines Profilaxetraining, ohne ein festes Ziel vor Augen zu haben eben doch nicht dasselbe war, wie das Training für eine Aufführung. Und dabei war das hier noch nicht mal ein besonders hartes Training. Er kannte zwar Matthews Ruf, ein strenger Lehrmeister zu sein, doch bislang hatten er und Lestrade John geschont und waren mit ihm mehr oder weniger Schritt für Schritt seine Parts durchgegangen, die in der ersten Hälfte des Stücks auch nicht wirklich exzessiv waren, sondern eher schauspielerische Leistungen forderten denn tänzerische. Sherlock und die anderen Schwäne hatten den wesentlich anspruchsvolleren Part.  
Aber er konnte nicht leugnen, dass es sich gut anfühlte. Jeder protestierende Muskel, jeder Schweißtropfen und jedes keuchende Atemholen in seine brennende Lunge fühlte sich einfach fantastisch an. Er fühlte sich wieder lebendig, während er das tat, was er liebte und er merkte, dass es einfach schon viel zu lange her war, dass er sich so gefühlt hatte.  
„Sehr gut, John“, lobte Matthew, als sie eine kleine Pause einlegten. „Ich denke, die Basis haben Sie jetzt begriffen, nicht wahr. Und für den Rest... finden Sie sich einfach in die Rolle rein. Wir haben Zeit. Ich will, dass Sie sich gut dabei fühlen und nicht zu sehr überanstrengen. Bauen Sie alles langsam wieder auf.“  
John nickte. „Ich denke, das krieg ich hin.“  
„Super. Und solange Sie sich an die Grundschritte halten, sind Sie auf der sicheren Seite. Ich hab nichts gegen ein wenig Improvisation, wenn Ihnen danach ist.“  
John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich war nie so der Typ fürs Improvisieren. Hab immer schön brav das gemacht, was mein Choreograph mir gesagt hat.“  
Greg gab ein sarkastisches Grunzen von sich. „Könnten Sie das auf ein T-Shirt drucken lassen, damit ich es Sherlock zu Weihnachten schenken kann? Der Mann ist der Alptraum eines jeden Choreographen. Weiß natürlich immer alles besser.“  
„Ich hör mich mal um, wo man mir ein gutes Angebot macht“, erwiderte John schmunzelnd.  
„Na, das will ich sehen, wenn er das T-Shirt auspackt, Greg“, warf Matthew glucksend ein. „Aber apropos Sherlock. Ich finde, wir sollten es jetzt mal mit ihm zusammen versuchen. Sonst verendet der arme Junge uns dahinten noch an Vernachlässigung und Frustration.“  
Lestrade grunzte abermals sarkastisch. „Tragisch“, kommentierte er trocken. „Ich würde meines Lebens nicht mehr froh.“  
„Und was hätte erst der ältere Mr. Holmes dazu zu sagen.“  
Das brachte nun jeglichen Sarkasmus, den Greg verspürte, abrupt zum Schweigen und wischte ihm das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht. Während ihm ein Schauder des Unwohlseins über den Rücken lief, als er an Mycrofts epischen Zorn dachte, wandte er sich deshalb lieber rasch voller eifrigem Professionalismus der anderen Seite des Raumes zu, auf der es bemerkenswert ruhig zuging, obwohl Sherlock unbeaufsichtigt mit anderen Tänzern dort trainierte.  
„Sherlock!“  
Sherlock hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne, als er Lestrades Stimme vernahm, und fuhr herum. Der ältere Mann winkte ihn zu sich herüber und sein Herz tat einen unerwarteten Hüpfer. Endlich!  
Augenblicklich ließ er seine derzeitige Tanzpartnerin stehen, kickte seine Tanzschuhe von den Füßen und feuerte sie in irgendeine Ecke, darum bemüht, nicht allzu enthusiastisch wie ein junger Welpe zu den drei Männern herüber zu springen.  
Greg musste sein Schmunzeln sehr, sehr stark unterdrücken, als der liebesbedürftige Welpe übermütig zu ihnen herüber sprang, bei ihnen angekommen jedoch ein möglichst professionelles Gesicht zu machen versuchte – was ihm natürlich so gar nicht gelang. Dafür war Sherlock viel zu aufgeregt.  
„Es freut Sie bestimmt zu hören, Sherlock, dass John bis jetzt gute Fortschritte macht“, begrüßte Matthew den Tänzer mit einem Glitzern in den Augen (ihm und Lestrade war vollauf bewusst, dass Sherlock mehr Zeit damit verbracht hatte, zu John herüber zu schielen, als mit seinem eigenen Training beschäftigt zu sein). „Ich denke, wir können dann jetzt die Pas de deux Parts in Angriff nehmen.“  
„Wunderbar, dann fangen wir...“  
„Ah, ah, ah“, unterbrach Matthew Sherlocks Eifer gleich wieder. „Mir ist bewusst, dass Sie diesen Part bereits beherrschen, aber John noch nicht. Deshalb müssen wir es wohl etwas langsamer angehen lassen.“  
Für einen Moment ließ Sherlock seinen ungläubigen Blick über seine Gegenüber schweifen, ehe er schnaufend nachgab. „Hmpf, na schön. Wenn es sein muss.“  
Allerdings gelang es ihm für keine Sekunde, Greg und Matthew zu täuschen. Sherlock war begierig darauf, mit John zu arbeiten und sollten sie jeden Schritt einzeln im Schneckentempo durchgehen müssen.  
„Ich hab gestern Abend übrigens doch noch ein paar Dinge am Pas de deux geändert“, fuhr Matthew fort und schmunzelte, als Sherlock auf einmal ihm all seine begierige Neugier widmete, anstatt John. „So langweilig wird es für Sie also nicht werden.“  
„Wieso“, setzte Sherlock vor Aufregung zittrig an, verstummte dann jedoch abrupt und presste die Lippen zusammen. „Egal. Fangen wir endlich an.“  
Die drei amüsierten Männer folgten dem hinwegstolzierenden Tänzer gehorsam zu einem etwas weitläufigeren Plätzchen im Raum, wo Matthew sich lieber gleich daran machte, Sherlock und John ganz genau zu erklären, was er sich gestern Abend ausgedacht hatte.  
Während er redete, wurde Sherlock immer hibbeliger vor Vorfreude, auch, wenn er Matthew weiterhin konzentriert zuhörte, während John ihn lediglich ein wenig besorgt anstarrte.  
„Verstanden. Kriegen wir hin. Kommen Sie, John!“ Und damit packte Sherlock Johns Handgelenk, kaum, dass Matthew das letzte Wort seiner Instruktionen über die Lippen gebracht hatte.

„Alles klar“, unterbrach Matthew eineinhalb Stunden später das Training. „Das reicht erst mal. Jetzt will ich die ganze Szene sehen. Und gucken Sie mich nicht so an, John, es ist mir egal, wie unausgereift sie ist, ich will eure Dynamik zusammen sehen.“  
Die meisten Tänzer im Raum hatten mitbekommen, was Matthew gesagt hatte und unterbrachen ihr Training deshalb auf einmal und schielten gespannt auf Sherlock und John. Denn irgendwie konnte es keiner so richtig glauben, dass es tatsächlich einen Tänzer geben sollte, der Gnade gefunden hatte in den Augen von Sherlock Holmes und der zeitgleich nicht bereits nach zwei Stunden genervt aufgab, nachdem er Sherlock eine gescheuert hatte. Dieser John Watson schien ein sehr interessanter Charakter zu sein und das wollten jetzt alle live miterleben.  
John war sich der vielen Augen, die auf ihn gerichtet waren, mehr als deutlich bewusst und für einen Moment fühlte er sich unglaublich unwohl. Es war lange her, dass seine Performance so gut oder interessant gewesen war, dass sich irgendjemand die Zeit genommen hatte, ihm zuzusehen. Aber dann sah er zu Sherlock auf, der ihm gegenüber stand und die Musik setzte ein und auf einmal waren die ganzen Zuschauer Nebensache. Er nickte Sherlock zu, was dieser mit einem Zucken seiner Mundwinkel erwiderte, dann kam sein Stichwort.  
Es war wie vorhin beim Training: Sie fielen unglaublich schnell in einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus, ihre Bewegungen waren instinktiv so perfekt aufeinander abgestimmt, als wären sie schon seit Jahren miteinander vertraute Tanzpartner. Es war unglaublich, wie einfach es war, sich in seiner Rolle zu verlieren. In diesen Augenblicken war Sherlock für John wirklich der mysteriöse, betörende Schwan, der in unfassbar anmutigen, aber dennoch kraftvollen Bewegungen um ihn herum wirbelte, wie, um ihn zu beeindrucken, in seinen Bann zu schlagen. Und nicht nur der Prinz wurde von diesem Geschöpf in seinen Bann geschlagen, sondern auch John. Ehrfürchtig folgte sein begieriger Blick dem Schwan und ab und an gelang es ihm in beinah schon unbeholfenen Bewegungen aus seiner kauernden, eingeschüchterten Position aufzuspringen, in dem verzweifelten Versuch, Sherlock zu erreichen, ihn zu berühren und ihn für sich zu gewinnen. Ein knisternder Funke wie ein elektrischer Schlag fuhr durch Johns ganzen Körper, als er und Sherlock endlich zusammen kamen, als er den Schwan endlich fest in seinen Armen hielt, gleichzeitig aber selbst derjenige war, der Schutz in der Berührung der stolzen, mächtigen Kreatur suchte.  
Sherlock fühlte sich, als schwebe er auf Wolken, nein, als habe er tatsächlich Flügel, die ihn um John herum und immer wieder in seine Nähe trugen. Es war berauschend, so vollkommen im Einklang mit diesem Mann zu tanzen, so vollkommen, dass sie instinktiv aufeinander reagierten und sogar Schritte einbauten, die eigentlich gar nicht vorgesehen waren, die sie aber in stillem Einverständnis noch öfter noch enger in ihrem Tanz zusammenbringen sollte. John, ganz in seiner Rolle als angsterfüllter, begehrender Prinz, barg Schutz suchend sein Gesicht in Sherlocks Halsbeuge. Ein Schauder durchlief Sherlocks Körper, als er Johns warmen Atem auf seiner schweißnassen Haut spürte, und er schlang seine Arme fester um John.  
Und wenn er das Ballett revolutionieren und selbst entsprechende Stücke schreiben musste. Er wollte nie wieder mit jemand anderes tanzen als wie mit John Watson!

„Scheiße, sehen Sie sich das an!“, rief Lestrade perplex aus und stand kurz davor, sich fassungslos an die Stirn zu greifen. „Er sieht tatsächlich aus wie ein turtelnder, angebender Schwan, der seinen Partner beeindrucken will. Ihm fehlt nur noch das Gefieder, um sich gebührlich aufzuplustern.“  
Matthew grinste nur breit und selbstzufrieden. Lestrade hatte recht. Wenn Sherlock nicht darauf aus war, John zu beeindrucken, zu umwerben, wie er da so um ihn herum schawenzelte und sein theatralisches Bestes gab, dann wusste er auch nicht. Aber auf genau diese Chemie zwischen den beiden hatte er ja gehofft, als Sherlock außer sich vor Freude in sein Büro gestürmt war.  
Überglücklich beobachteten die beiden Choreographen mit Adleraugen jede Bewegung, die das so ungleiche Paar machte. Wenn das hier bereits solch eine phänomenale Darbietung war, obwohl die beiden heute erst zum ersten Mal miteinander tanzten, dann war keiner in der Lage, sich auszumalen, wie fulminant erst der Abend der Aufführung in einigen Monaten werden würde, wenn die beiden Zeit genug gehabt hatten, sich besser kennen zu lernen und wirklich zu einem eingespielten Team geworden waren.

Die Musik brach ab und alle Anwesenden im Saal wagten keinen Laut von sich zu geben, weshalb Johns und Sherlocks schweres Atmen umso lauter von den Wänden hallte. Doch keiner der beiden Männer hatte Augen für ihre Zuschauer. Ihre Blicke hielten ohne zu blinzeln aneinander fest, ihre Gesichter einander so nah, dass sie den warmen, keuchenden Atem des anderen auf der feuchten Haut spürten. John konnte Sherlocks Halsschlagader pochen sehen und spürte seinen rasenden Herzschlag an seinem. Er spürte die schwelende Hitze seines Körpers, wo sie einander berührten und ihm kam in den Sinn, wie viel intensiver dieses Gefühl doch sein würde, wenn zumindest Sherlock während der Aufführung mit nacktem Oberkörper tanzen würde... einem nackten, vor Schweiß glänzenden, schlanken, aber durchtrainierten und nicht zu vergessen männlichen Oberkörper...  
Er schluckte, seine Kehle war staubtrocken.  
Reiß dich zusammen, Watson!, dachte John frustriert. Er ist dein Tanzpartner und nicht jemand, den du in irgendeinem Club aufgegriffen hast und nun begrapschen darfst.  
Erst zögerlicher, dann immer zahlreicher und enthusiastisch werdender Applaus erfüllte plötzlich den Raum. Da zerplatzte die Seifenblase, in der sie sich bis gerade befunden hatten mit einem Mal und katapultierte sie gnadenlos in die Wirklichkeit zurück. John zuckte zusammen und ließ Sherlocks vor Schweiß glitschiges Bein, das dieser bis jetzt eng um Johns Hüfte geschlungen hatte, seiner Hand entgleiten, sodass der andere Mann sich wohl oder übel von ihm lösen musste. Ein wenig wacklig auf den Beinen kam Sherlock vor ihm aufrecht zum Stehen. Sichtbar widerwillig wandte der jüngere Mann seinen Blick von John ab, um ihn auf Lestrade und Matthew zu richten.  
John brauchte noch einen Moment, um sich zu fangen, aber dann wandte auch er sich an die beiden Choreographen, die wie zwei begeisterte kleine Jungs, die zu Weihnachten Rennräder, eine Playstation und eine Dauerkarte für Arsenal London bekommen hatten, mit breitem Grinsen auf sie zu eilten.  
„Das war... absolut fantastisch!“, rief Lestrade atemlos, während er John enthusiastisch die Hand schüttelte. Er war so glücklich, dass Sherlock endlich jemanden gefunden hatte, mit dem er nicht nur klar kam, sondern auch perfekt harmonierte, dass er am liebsten den Freudentränen, die sich verbissen in seinen Augen sammelten, freien Lauf gelassen hätte. So fühlte sich wahrscheinlich ein stolzer Vater, der bei der Hochzeit seines Sohnes dabei sein und diesen zum Altar führen durfte.  
„Es war adäquat“, stimmte Sherlock Lestrade zu, woraufhin dieser ein sarkastisches Prusten von sich gab.  
„Sie fanden’s auch fabelhaft, also kommen Sie mal wieder runter.“ Lestrade grinste John an. „Ganz ehrlich. Ich hab noch nie so eine tolle Performance gesehen.“  
John spürte, wie er unter all dem Lob ein wenig rot wurde und zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern. „Ja, ähm, es war gut.“  
„Sie nicht auch noch!“, rief Greg entnervt lachend aus. „Jungs, ihr wart fantastisch! Die Leute werden vor Begeisterung johlend auf den Stühlen stehen.“  
Sherlock sah angesichts dieser Vorstellung etwas beunruhigt aus, aber John konnte nur in Lestrades Lachen mit einstimmen. „Das wär doch mal was.“ Er ignorierte den skandalösen Blick, den Sherlock ihm zuwarf. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sah den größeren Tänzer an. „Das hier ist zeitgenössischer Tanz, kein klassisches Ballett. Da kann man, denk ich, schon mal ein wenig mehr Begeisterung zeigen.“  
„Hmpf, wenn Sie meinen“, gab Sherlock verschnupft nach und stakste davon. Über sein gemurmeltes „auf den Sitzen stehen, pah, wenn das mein Bruder erfährt“ konnten die drei älteren Männer nur amüsiert die Köpfe schütteln.

Es war bereits lange nach zehn Uhr, als John an diesem Abend nach einem kleinen Abstecher zu seinem Lieblingsthailänder nach hause kam und todmüde ins Bett fiel. Morgen würde er tierischen Muskelkater haben und Mühe haben, überhaupt aufzustehen. Er konnte kaum noch die Augen offen halten, aber er war so unglaublich glücklich, dass er wahrscheinlich gar nicht erst würde einschlafen können. 

Am nächsten Morgen konnte John es nach einer schlaflosen Nacht gar nicht erwarten, zum Training zu kommen, sodass er vor lauter Enthusiasmus sogar zu früh da war (obwohl er dann doch einige Zeit gebraucht hatte, um seine protestierenden Muskeln davon zu überzeugen, dass sie sich doch bitte aus dem Bett bequemen sollten). Das war ihm seit Jahren schon nicht mehr passiert.  
Vollgepumpt mit Koffein, dunklen Ringen unter den Augen, aber so fit und motiviert wie schon lange nicht mehr, spazierte er leichtfüßig zum Hintereingang des Sadler’s Theater hinein und machte sich daran, das Labyrinth aus Gängen zu meistern.  
Nachdem er endlich den noch menschenleeren Probenraum gefunden hatte (um ehrlich zu sein, war er ganz froh darüber), machte John sich gleich daran, sich ausführlichst aufzuwärmen. Man musste immer aufpassen als Tänzer und durfte eine sorgfältige Aufwärmung nicht vernachlässigen, aber er musste mit seiner lädierten Schulter doppelt aufpassen.  
Er konnte noch keine halbe Stunde dabei sein, da ging die Tür auf und herein schneite ein in seinen Augen blendend aussehender Sherlock Holmes mit wehendem Mantel, vom Wind stylisch verwuschelten schwarzen Locken und einem großen to-go Becher in der Hand.  
Sherlock stoppte abrupt, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er nicht allein war. Der instinktive Anflug von Irritation verpuffte aber augenblicklich, als er erkannte, wer da schon so früh beim Training war. „John!“, rief er erfreut und durchquerte mit großen Schritten den Raum, ehe er dicht bei John stehen blieb.  
John musste dem instinktiven Drang widerstehen, einen Schritt von Sherlock weg zu treten, da er sich an den offensichtlich mangelnden Sinn für Diskretionsabstand des anderen Mannes erst noch gewöhnen musste. Aber er ließ es bleiben (und Sherlock roch auch noch so gut, was in seiner Entscheidung ein ausschlaggebender Faktor war) und nickte dem jüngeren Mann mit einem Lächeln zu. „Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Da erschien es mir die vernünftigste Lösung, gleich zum Training zu kommen. Und Sie? Konnten Sie auch nicht schlafen oder sind Sie immer ein Frühaufsteher?“  
Sherlock kniff interessiert die Augen zusammen und musterte John intensiv. „Ich schlafe nie viel. Und so früh am Morgen habe ich meine Ruhe vor den anderen Tänzern.“  
John erstarrte. „Oh. Dann...“  
„Sie selbstverständlich ausgenommen.“  
Dieses Mal klang das „oh“, das John entwich ganz und gar nicht mehr enttäuscht. Im Gegenteil.  
„Lassen Sie uns gleich mit dem Training anfangen“, schlug Sherlock eifrig vor und hielt John seinen Kaffeebecher hin.  
„Danke“, winkte dieser ab. „Ich hab diesen Morgen bereits genug Koffein im Blut.“  
„Gut. Dann los.“

Herzhaft gähnend trottete Greg durch die Gänge des Sadler’s Theater auf der Suche nach diesem verdammten Probenraum. Vermutlich war der Tag, an dem er endlich den Weg in seinem Kopf abgespeichert hatte der Tag, an dem sie hier wieder raus waren und ins Royal Ballet zurückkehrten.  
Endlich vor der geschlossenen Tür angekommen, blieb er stehen und nahm einen großen Schluck Kaffee zur Stärkung. Aus dem Raum drang dumpfe Musik, also war Sherlock wohl mal wieder zu nachtschlafender Zeit hier erschienen und hatte mit Sicherheit fabelhafte Laune. Ein weiterer Schluck konnte also nicht schaden. Dann packte Greg seinen und den für Sherlock gedachten Becher fester, ehe er die Tür mit der Schulter aufstieß... und im Türrahmen stoppte. Sherlock war tatsächlich schon da und hatte sich wie sonst auch bereits voll ins Training gestürzt, aber er war nicht allein. Ein emsiger John Watson war bei ihm, der mit Sherlock gerade in dem inbrünstigen Balztanz versunken war, dessen sie alle gestern schon Zeuge geworden waren. Lestrade zuckte mit den Schultern, nachdem er seine Verwunderung überwunden hatte. Gut für die beiden, wenn sie schon so früh so eifrig bei der Sache waren. Er steuerte auf die Bänke am Rand zu, um dort in Ruhe seinen Kaffee zu trinken und Sherlocks Becher abzustellen, als er zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von zwei Minuten überrascht Halt machte. Auf der Bank vor ihm, direkt neben Sherlocks Sachen stand ein großer Pappbecher. Sherlock Holmes hatte sich eigenständig Kaffee besorgt?! Kaum zu glauben! Aus lauter Schock ließ er sich auf die Bank fallen und, nachdem er für zwei Sekunden überlegt hatte, John den offenbar nun überflüssigen Becher anzubieten, leerte er erst seinen Becher und trank dann den anderen in seiner Hand in einem Zug halb leer. Eine Menge Koffein war das mindeste, das er benötigte, um sich von den ganzen unerwarteten Begebenheiten diesen Morgen wieder zu erholen. Viel eher war er gleich fällig für eine Zigarette, wofür er auch Mollys Missbilligung liebend gern in kauf nahm.  
Gregs Blick ruckte nach oben, als er plötzlich hysterisches Kichern am anderen Ende des Raumes vernahm und er glaubte seinen Augen kaum, als dort die beiden gestandenen Tänzer kichernd und ineinander verheddert am Boden lagen.  
„Schön, dass euch die Arbeit so viel Spaß macht“, rief Lestrade sarkastisch den Kopf schüttelnd und erst da bemerkten die beiden Männer seine Anwesenheit. John setzte sich hastig und verlegen auf, während Sherlocks Miene sich von einer Sekunde zur anderen von lachend in missmutig wandelte und er sich mit der größtmöglichen Würde wieder erhob. Heute Morgen schien er allerdings nicht ganz auf der Höhe zu sein. Lestrade war viel schlimmere Launen seines Protegés gewohnt, insbesondere morgens und vor allem, wenn Monsieur noch keinen Kaffee oder Tee gebracht bekommen hatte. Diesen Morgen schien Sherlock jedoch glänzender Laune zu sein. Greg musste innerlich schmunzeln. Mit wem das wohl zusammenhing.  
„Sie haben meinen Kaffee getrunken“, schmollte Sherlock und schob beleidigt seine Unterlippe vor, als die beiden Tänzer bei Lestrade angelangt waren. Dieser zuckte lässig mit den Schultern.  
„Haben Sie heute anscheinend ja nicht gebraucht.“  
Sherlocks Unterlippe schob sich immer weiter nach vorn und Greg fragte sich amüsiert, ob er sich in der nächsten Sekunde wie ein verzogenes Kleinkind auf den Boden werfen und schreien würde.  
Wohl eher nicht, denn da legte John Sherlock lachend seine Hand auf die Schulter und sofort verschwand die pikierte Miene von Sherlocks Gesicht.  
„Wir können gleich zusammen frühstücken gehen, wenn Sie wollen“, schlug John vor und, obwohl Sherlock ja normalerweise nicht so viel vom Essen hielt, schon gar nicht während des Trainings, fuhr er mit einem seligen Funkeln in den Augen zu John herum und nickte ruckartig.  
Greg wollte wirklich gerne laut lachen, ließ es aber wohlweislich sein. Wenn Sherlock schon mal so gute Laune hatte, sollte man das um Himmels Willen nicht verderben und stattdessen seinen epischen Zorn riskieren. Der Leidtragende wäre sowieso Lestrade selbst. Aber es war einfach zu süß, wie hoffnungslos Sherlock John verfallen war und er schien noch nicht einmal zu bemerken, dass jeder das deutlich sehen konnte.

Erleichtert ließ John sich auf die Bank für eine kurze Pause (gegen eine längere, gepaart mit Mittagessen hätte er auch nichts einzuwenden gehabt, aber so was wie Mittagessen wurde in diesen Hallen offenbar so was von überschätzt) fallen und griff sehnsüchtig nach seiner Wasserflasche. Während er seinem überhitzten Körper ein wenig Zeit gab, um wieder runter zu kommen, ließ er seinen Blick interessiert durch das Tanzstudio schweifen und, als hätte er instinktiv nach ihm gesucht, blieb bei Sherlock hängen. Der schwarzhaarige Mann probte gerade seinen Tanz mit der Königin auf dem Ball. Für einen Moment wünschte John sich, er wäre anstelle der zierlichen Tänzerin, die Sherlock in seinen Armen übers Parkett wirbelte, aber dann schüttelte er reumütig lächelnd den Kopf. Er sollte nicht so gierig sein. Schließlich durfte er einige wunderbare Pas de deux mit Sherlock tanzen, da konnte er ja wohl anderen auch einen Tanz mit dem Weltklassetänzer gönnen (eine kleine stichelnde Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf war da allerdings anderer Meinung).  
Für einen Moment, während er Sherlock weiterhin andächtig beobachtete, musste er lächelnd an heute Morgen zurück denken, an ihre gemeinsame Frühstückspause. Sie waren zusammen in ein kleines Café nicht weit vom Theater gegangen, wo er Sherlock sogar zu Waffeln mit Blaubeeren und Honig hatte verführen können. Seine anfängliche Befürchtung, dass er und Sherlock sich privat rein gar nichts zu sagen hatten, zerstreute sich innerhalb der ersten Minuten. Scheinbar waren sie beide begierig danach, mehr über den anderen zu erfahren und ehe John es sich versah, war es auch schon wieder Zeit, zum Training zurückzukehren.  
Vielleicht würden sie so etwas nicht jeden Morgen wiederholen können, aber er brannte dennoch darauf, es möglichst bald wieder zu tun.  
Eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel ließ ihn seinen gebannten Blick von Sherlocks durch den Raum wirbelnden Körper loseisen. Zu Johns Überraschung setzte sich Sally Donovan neben ihn auf die Bank.  
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu Ihrer Rolle. Gut für Sie.“  
John runzelte die Stirn und betrachtete die Frau neben sich skeptisch. Er war sich absolut nicht sicher, ob er sich den Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme einbildete. „Danke“, erwiderte er vorsichtig.  
„Hab gehört, es lief ganz gut gestern.“  
„Ja“, bestätigte John irritiert und sein Blick huschte für einen Moment wieder zu Sherlock. „Es lief fantastisch.“  
Sally nickte mit dem Kopf und betrachtete Sherlocks Training ebenfalls für einige Augenblicke.  
„Aber ich muss Ihnen sagen, da haben Sie sich ganz schön was eingebrockt“, fuhr sie dann plötzlich unbeirrt fort und John spürte, wie sich Unmut in ihm breit machte.  
„Was soll das heißen?“, erwiderte er gepresst.  
Donovan grunzte recht undamenhaft. „Oh bitte. Jeder kennt doch seinen Ruf. Und ich arbeite jetzt schon – gezwungenermaßen – eine ganze Weile mit ihm zusammen, ich weiß also, wovon ich rede.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Naja. Aber wenigstens zahlt die Company Ihnen eine Entschädigung, wenn Sie es eine gewisse Zeit lang aushalten, ehe Sie aussteigen.“  
„Ich werde nicht aussteigen“, knurrte John wütend. Was bildete sich diese arrogante Ziege eigentlich ein!  
Donovan beäugte ihn skeptisch und stand wieder auf. „Wir werden sehen. Ich kann Ihnen nur den guten Rat geben, sich von Sherlock Holmes fern zu halten. Sie werden nur der nächste Tänzer sein, der wegen dem Freak seines Lebens nicht mehr froh wird.“  
John musste sich wirklich sehr zusammen reißen, um seine guten Manieren nicht zu vergessen und der Frau zu sagen, wo sie sich ihre unverschämten Ansichten hinstecken konnte.  
Stattdessen wählte er den diplomatischeren Weg, auch wenn es ihm verdammt schwer fiel. „Jetzt hören Sie mal zu. Mag sein, dass Sie Sherlock besser kennen als ich, aber niemand kann bestreiten, dass er der beste Tänzer seiner Generation ist und deshalb finde ich, dass er ein bisschen mehr Respekt verdient.“  
Johns Worte waren zum Schluss hin immer lauter geworden und er war aufgesprungen, um Nase an Nase mit Donovan zu stehen, sodass weder er noch Donovan bemerkten, dass ihre hitzige Konfrontation mittlerweile die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Tänzer auf sich gezogen hatte. Donovan wollte gerade zu einer beleidigten Verteidigung ansetzen, als beiden bewusst wurde, wie still es auf einmal um sie herum geworden war. Schamesröte überzog ihre Wangen in Sekundenschnelle, doch beide waren zu stolz, um sich von dieser peinlichen Situation unterkriegen zu lassen. Donovan rauschte mit hocherhobener Nase davon, während John stoisch die Schultern straffte, die anderen, gaffenden Tänzer ignorierte und sich wieder setzte.  
„Habt ihr nichts zu tun!“, blaffte Lestrade plötzlich die Tänzer an, sodass diese sich murrend wieder ans Training machten. Glücklicherweise kam Greg aber nicht zu John rüber, um über die ganze Sache zu reden, denn da stand ihm ehrlich gesagt nicht der Sinn nach. Es war schließlich nicht Lestrades Schuld, dass er eine solch unprofessionelle Assistentin hatte, die sich von ihrer Abneigung gegen Sherlock leiten ließ, egal, wie fähig sie sonst in ihrem Job sein mochte.  
Stattdessen näherte sich Sherlock selbst der Bank, auf der John saß und nach einigem Zögern setzte er sich neben ihn.  
„Ich...“ Sherlock zögerte unsicher und wich Johns Blick aus. „Danke“, flüsterte er schlicht.  
Ein liebevolles Lächeln stahl sich ganz automatisch auf Johns Gesicht, auch, wenn es ihm immer noch peinlich war, solch eine Szene mit Donovan veranstaltet zu haben. Aber dass er Sherlock verteidigt hatte, bereute er keine Minute und er würde es jederzeit wieder tun. „Das war doch selbstverständlich.“  
Sherlocks schüchterner Blick schnellte wieder hoch, um John anzusehen. „Nein, war es nicht. Zumindest nicht, was mich angeht. Mich hat noch niemand je so verteidigt.“  
„Tja, das ist traurig, denn wie ich schon zu Donovan gesagt hab, Sie verdienen diesen Respekt.“  
„Wenn Sie mich besser kennen, werden Sie nicht mehr so denken“, beharrte Sherlock bitter.  
John runzelte missbilligend die Stirn und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich sag Ihnen jetzt mal was. Ich kann Ihnen versprechen, dass ich Sie immer vor solchen unmöglichen Äußerungen verteidigen werde, weil Sie es verdient haben, dass Sie jemand verteidigt, und sollte mir selbst was an Ihnen nicht passen, dann können Sie versichert sein, dass ich es Sie wissen lasse.“  
Ein Funke Erheiterung brach durch Sherlocks Melancholie und ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. „Dessen bin ich mir sicher“, schmunzelte er.  
John nickte resolut, aber ebenfalls mit einem amüsierten Lächeln. „Sollten Sie auch.“  
Entschlossen stellte er seine Wasserflasche, an deren Deckel er die ganze Zeit nervös herum gespielt hatte, wieder auf den Boden und stand auf. „Soll’n wir?“ Fragend sah er auf Sherlock herab, der eifrig nickte, aufsprang und John artig auf die Tanzfläche folgte.

Einige Stunden später hatte John die unangenehme, ärgerliche Situation mit Donovan bereits vergessen. Solange die Frau nicht regelmäßige hier auftauchte, was nicht so aussah, dann war sie ihm vollkommen gleichgültig.  
Stattdessen hatte Molly Hooper der Probe einen Besuch abgestattet und einen Korb Muffins großzügig unter den Tänzern verteilt (es war allerdings schnell ersichtlich geworden, dass Molly nicht aus Nettigkeit für die Tänzer gebacken hatte oder gar für ihren Lebensgefährten, sondern viel eher für Sherlock, dem sie offenbar hoffnungslos verfallen war). Selbst Sherlock hatte sowohl zu Gregs als auch zu Mollys höchster Verwunderung zugegriffen, obwohl er ja bereits heute Morgen die kalorienreiche Waffel gegessen hatte.  
Auf diese Weise gestärkt war der Rest des Tages wie im Fluge vergangen und obwohl John gegen sieben, als alle begannen einzupacken, ebenso erschöpft war wie am Vortag, war er jedoch abermals glücklich und zufrieden über den Fortschritt, den das Stück, aber auch er selbst machte (dass er über das gemeinsame, zuweilen sehr intime Training mit Sherlock ebenfalls sehr glücklich war, war etwas, das er momentan lieber nicht genauer betrachten wollte).  
„Möchten Sie länger bleiben?“  
Sherlocks Frage ließ John überrascht in seiner Aufbruchstimmung inne halten, sodass ihm seine Sporttasche wieder aus den Fingern glitt. Neugierig legte er den Kopf schief und musterte den jüngeren Mann, der aus unerklärlichen Gründen auf einmal rot im Gesicht wurde und John partout nicht ansehen wollte, sondern anscheinend den Boden zu ihren Füßen wesentlich interessanter zu finden schien.  
„Ich will Sie nicht überanstrengen!“, versicherte Sherlock weiter und sein Blick schnellte für einen Augenblick nach oben, um dem Johns zu begegnen, wich dann seinem Blick jedoch sofort wieder aus. „Ich dachte nur... vielleicht könnten wir noch an einigen Parts arbeiten.“  
Auf einmal brach ein breites Grinsen auf Johns Gesicht aus. Sherlock war ja richtig süß, wenn er verlegen war. Und nein, das hatte er gerade nicht gedacht. Sein Grinsen blieb trotzdem. „Klar“, erwiderte er lässig, obwohl sein erschöpfter Körper da rigoros anderer Meinung war. „Sehr gern sogar.“  
Jetzt wurden sogar Sherlocks Ohren rot, denn Johns Ton hatte gerade so gar nicht mehr lässig geklungen. Sherlock nickte abgehakt und floh fürs Erste aus Johns unmittelbarer Nähe.  
Als einige Minuten später auch der letzte Tänzer den Tanzsaal verlassen hatte, schien mit einem Mal alle Anspannung von Sherlock abzufallen, paradoxerweise war er aber nun, wo er mit John allein war, so nervös wie nie zuvor.  
„Wir lassen’s ein bisschen langsamer angehen, okay?“, fragte John, woraufhin Sherlock zustimmend, aber stumm nickte. „Ich bin schließlich nicht mehr der Jüngste.“  
Jetzt war bestimmt auch noch seine Nasenspitze rot, dachte Sherlock ärgerlich, nachdem John ihm einfach so charmant zugezwinkert hatte. Abrupt wandte er sich von dem anderen Tänzer ab und der Stereoanlage zu.  
„Sollten wir nicht viel lieber das Ende üben?“, fragte John überrascht, als er die Musik erkannte, die Sherlock an stellte.  
Aber Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf. „Ohne die anderen nicht wirklich effektiv, meinen Sie nicht.“  
„Nun ja, vielleicht.“  
„Ganz bestimmt sogar. Also kommen Sie.“ Sherlock hielt John einladend seine Hand entgegen, welche John ohne zu zögern ergriff. „Die erste Begegnung ist die wichtigste Szene im ganzen Stück“, erklärte Sherlock plötzlich atemlos, als er nahe an John heran trat, welcher seinen rechten Arm um Sherlocks Taille legte, um ihn an sich heran zu ziehen. „Sie muss perfekt sein.“  
„Wie Sie meinen“, erwiderte John lächelnd. „Ich folge Ihnen.“  
Sherlock wurde wieder rot und verpasste vor lauter Verlegenheit beinah sein Stichwort. Für den Moment war er froh, sich wieder von John losreißen zu müssen, um weitläufig um ihn herum tanzen zu können, um ihn durch seine Fähigkeiten zu beeindrucken (Sherlock musste selbst zugeben, dass er seit langem schon nicht mehr solch eine gute Performance hingelegt hatte, als wie unter Johns bewundernden Blicken).  
John verlor wieder einmal völlig das Zeitgefühl, während er mit Sherlock tanzte, doch sie konnten noch nicht allzu lange dabei sein, als sie lediglich ihren ersten Durchgang der Begegnungsszene beinah beendet hatten. Aber auf einmal veränderte sich etwas. Wieder einmal fand John sich in einem dieser Momente wieder, in denen er den anderen Tänzer fest im Arm hielt, dessen warmen Körper von Kopf bis Fuß an sich gepresst, und da spürte er es. Ihre Blicke trafen sich auf einmal und es war John, als wäre er in eine hypnotische Starre verfallen. Egal, wie sehr er es wollte (oder auch nicht wollte), er konnte seinen Blick nicht mehr von Sherlocks lösen, was dem jüngeren Mann ebenso zu ergehen schien.  
Sherlocks Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als ihm dies auch klar zu werden schien, und sein Atem ging plötzlich in flachen, kurzen Stößen.  
John musste schwer schlucken, sein Hals war auf einmal staubtrocken, und er leckte sich über die plötzlich ebenfalls trockenen Lippen. „Sherlock“, wisperte er, doch der andere Mann schüttelte abrupt den Kopf, beugte sich zu John herunter und presste seine Lippen fest auf Johns.  
Überrascht holte er Luft durch die Nase, machte jedoch keine Anstalten, den anderen Mann von sich zu schieben. Im Gegenteil. Er zog ihn noch enger an sich und ließ eine Hand in diese wilden schwarzen Locken fahren, durch die er schon seit geraumer Zeit liebend gern einmal mit seinen Fingern gefahren wäre.  
Sherlock stöhnte ekstatisch in Johns Mund hinein, als er dessen festen Griff in seinen Haaren spürte und er versuchte, sich noch enger an den kleineren Mann zu pressen. In Imitation ihrer Pas de deux Schlusspose schlang Sherlock sein linkes Bein fest um Johns Hüfte. Sie stöhnten beide erstickt in den Kuss hinein, als sich durch den engen Kontakt plötzlich ihre wachsende Erregung aneinander presste.  
„Sherlock?“, murmelte John plötzlich gegen Sherlocks Lippen.  
„Hm?“  
„Was tun wir hier?“  
„Uns küssen, dachte ich.“  
„Hm, okay. Wollte mich nur vergewissern, eh wir eine Dummheit anstellen.“  
Sherlock zuckte kaum merklich zusammen, aber John spürte es dennoch. „Begehen wir denn eine Dummheit?“, fragte Sherlock unsicher und löste sich ein Stück von John, um ihn forschend anzusehen. Seine geweiteten Pupillen huschten unruhig hin und her, während er John Millimeter um Millimeter deduzierte. Er runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und begann, sich unruhig in Johns Armen zu winden. Er hatte doch ganz klar Johns sporadische Bisexualität an seinen Schuhen und seinem Haarschnitt abgelesen. Er konnte sich doch unmöglich geirrt haben, oder doch?  
John lächelte ihn beruhigend an und streichelte seine Wange. „Nein, nein. So hab ich das nicht gemeint.“  
Sherlock schluckte. „Wie... hast du es dann gemeint?“  
John zögerte einen Moment, unsicher, wie er seine Gedanken in Worte fassen sollte. „Ich will nichts überstürzen“, versuchte er zu erklären. „Ich bin nicht der Typ für One-Night-Stands oder Affären am Arbeitsplatz. Nicht mehr.“  
„Glaubst du denn, ich bin der Typ für so was?“ Sherlock musterte ihn streng mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, sodass John begann, sich unter diesem Laserblick unruhig zu winden.  
„Nein. Natürlich nicht.“  
Sherlock seufzte entnervt und wollte einen Schritt von John zurücktreten, aber der ältere Mann wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen, sondern zog ihn noch enger an seinen warmen Körper. „Was willst du mir dann damit sagen, John?“  
„Dass...“ John leckte sich über die abermals trockenen Lippen. „Dass ich mehr für dich empfinde.“ So. Jetzt war es raus.  
Sherlock blinzelte ihn für einige Sekunden überrumpelt an. „Oh“, hauchte er und blinzelte John weiterhin aus großen Augen an, entspannte sich jedoch etwas in Johns Armen.  
John begann abermals, sich unbehaglich unter Sherlocks Blick zu winden und nun war er es, der sich aus der Umarmung lösen wollte und jetzt war es Sherlock, der ihn festhielt. „Hör zu... vergiss es einfach. Ich...“  
Weiter kam er nicht, denn Sherlocks Lippen auf seinen schnitten ihm auf einmal das Wort ab. Er stöhnte unwillkürlich.  
„Du bist ein Idiot“, stellte Sherlock klar, als sie sich zum Atemholen wenige Zentimeter voneinander lösten.  
„Ach ja?“, fragte John irritiert.  
„Ja.“ Sherlock nickte ernst. „Aber du bist mein Idiot.“  
John blinzelte, ebenso überrumpelt wie Sherlock noch vor wenigen Augenblicken. „Heißt das...“, fragte er vorsichtig.  
„Natürlich“, stöhnte Sherlock abermals entnervt. „Und jetzt halt die Klappe und küss mich endlich!“  
Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde starrte John den größeren Mann noch perplex an, ehe ein erleichtertes, zufriedenes Grinsen sein Gesicht zum Strahlen brachte. „Mit dem größten Vergnügen.“  
Sherlock antwortete lediglich mit einem zufriedenen Schnaufen, ehe sie auch schon wieder übereinander herfielen und für die nächsten paar Minuten alles um sich herum ausblendeten.  
Ein polterndes Geräusch ließ beide Männer plötzlich erstarren und sie lauschten mit weit aufgerissenen Augen erschrocken in die Dunkelheit.  
„Der Hausmeister“, flüsterte Sherlock.  
Johns Blick huschte hektisch zu Sherlock, alle fieberhafte Erregung für den Moment wie schockgefroren, ehe er nickte. Er ergriff fest Sherlocks Hand und zog daran. „Lass uns von hier verschwinden.“  
Sherlock nickte ruckartig und ließ sich von John zu den Bänken herüber ziehen, wo sie sich in aller Eile schweigend ihre Mäntel und Straßenschuhe überzogen und ihre Sporttaschen schnappten. Vorsichtig schlichen sie zur Tür und stießen sie einen Spalt auf, um hindurchzuspähen, doch auf dem spärlich erleuchteten Flur draußen war niemand zu sehen.  
„Komm.“ John ergriff abermals Sherlocks Hand und zog den jüngeren Mann auf den Flur hinaus. Leise huschten sie durch die Gänge zum Bühnenausgang und als sie draußen auf dem Hinterhof standen, atmeten sie zwar für einen Moment erleichtert und kichernd durch, liefen jedoch eilig zur Straße, um ein Taxi zu finden.  
Sherlock schien ein magisches Talent fürs Taxiaufspüren zu haben, denn nach nur wenigen Metern, die sie die Straße hinuntergelaufen waren, erschien auf einmal ein Taxi neben ihnen. John stieg hinter dem anderen Mann verblüfft – allerdings auch unglaublich erleichtert – ein.  
Die Fahrt über schwiegen sie, jeder darauf bedacht, verbissen aus seinem Fenster zu sehen, denn die Alternative hätte dazu geführt, dass sie ihre eiserne Kontrolle über sich womöglich verloren hätten und abermals übereinander her gefallen wären (und deshalb dann vermutlich aus dem Taxi geflogen wären).  
Also versuchte John verbissen, sich auf die draußen vorbeirauschende nächtliche Stadtszenerie zu konzentrieren. Je näher sie der Innenstadt kamen, desto voller wurde es auf den Straßen, die Feierwütigen des Abends kamen jetzt erst in Fahrt und krochen aus ihren Löchern.  
Endlich, endlich nach zwanzig quälend langen Minuten hielt das Taxi in der Baker Street (John hätte sich eigentlich denken können, dass Sherlock in solch einer gehobeneren Gegend wohnen würde, von der John lediglich träumen konnte), direkt vor einem kleinen Straßencafé namens Speedys.  
Er folgte Sherlock durch die schwarze Haustür neben dem Café und in die Wohnung darüber. „Wohnt hier sonst noch jemand?“, fragte er, denn er hatte die Wohnungstür am Ende des Flurs im Erdgeschoss bemerkt.  
„Meine Vermieterin, Mrs. Hudson“, erwiderte Sherlock knapp, warf seine Sporttasche und seinen Mantel von sich und drängte John gegen die Wohnungstür, sodass dessen eigene Sporttasche seinen Fingern entglitt und mit einem dumpfen Geräusch zu Boden platschte.  
„Dann sollten wir leise se–“, murmelte John, doch Sherlocks Lippen, die plötzlich auf seine krachten, ließen ihn den Satz nie zu Ende führen.  
„Unwichtig!“, zischte Sherlock in Johns Mund hinein und konnte sich wohl nicht entscheiden, ob er ihn weiterhin gegen die Wand pressen oder in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers zerren sollte.  
Er entschied sich schlussendlich für Letzteres und, ohne sich aus dem wilden Kuss zu lösen, führte Sherlock den älteren Tänzer stolpernd durch die Küche bis in sein Schlafzimmer, eine Spur aus Kleidungsstücken säumte ihren Weg.  
John ließ sich willig auf Sherlocks Bett fallen, als dieser ihm einen enthusiastischen Schubs gab und dann auf allen Vieren über ihn kletterte, um ihn abermals hungrig zu küssen, während er an Johns letzten noch verbliebenen Kleidungsstücken störrisch zog und zerrte, bis er sie schließlich endlich über den Bettrand werfen konnte. Sherlock setzte sich auf und hielt für einen langen Moment inne, um John betrachten zu können. Er ließ seinen hungrigen Blick über den durchtrainierten, kompakten Körper gleiten, von dem er, sehr zu seinem Bedauern, bislang noch nicht sehr viel nackte Haut gesehen hatte. Sherlocks Blick blieb für einigen Augenblicke an Johns Narbe hängen, ein hässliches Wirrwarr aus knotigem Narbengewebe, das seine linke Schulter überzog. Autounfall. Klischeehaft, aber dennoch nicht weniger verheerend. Sherlock dankte allem Göttlichen, an das er eigentlich gar nicht glaubte, dass dieser schwere Unfall nicht verhindert hatte, dass sie sich begegnet waren. Oder vielleicht gerade wegen des Unfalls, der Johns Karriere beinah beendet hatte, hatte das Schicksal sie zusammengeführt, Johns Verzweiflung so groß, dass er gewillt war, diesen Job zu machen. Als erfolgreicher Danseur Noble wäre er mittlerweile vielleicht am anderen Ende der Welt gewesen und hätte kein Interesse und keinen Bedarf an diesem Projekt gehabt...  
„Sherlock?“ John begann, sich allmählich unter dem intensiven, quecksilberfarbenen Blick zu winden – so intensiv angestarrt zu werden bereitete ihm einerseits Unbehagen, aber andererseits turnte es ihn an wie selten etwas in seinem Leben. Er legte seine zitternden Hände auf Sherlocks Oberschenkel, die sich in seine Seiten pressten und drückte hilflos zu, ehe er seine Hände darüber fahren ließ auf der Suche nach etwas Halt, und, um die steinharten Muskeln unter schneeweißer, weicher Haut zu spüren, die er heute bereits in angezogenem Zustand um sich geschlungen gespürt hatte.  
Sherlock grinste verschlagen zu ihm herunter und zwinkerte ihm keck zu, ehe er sich das letzte Kleidungsstück, das er noch trug, über den Kopf zerrte und achtlos hinter sich warf.  
John musste schlucken bei dem Anblick von Sherlocks völlig nackten Körper, der sich über ihm erhob wie ein mystischer, überirdisch schöner Gott. Er ließ seinen hungrigen Blick über die makellose weiße Brust gleiten bis hinunter zu dem schwarzen Nest aus krausem Haar in seinem Schoß, aus dem sein steifer, geröteter Penis aufragte, mit jedem keuchenden Atemzug, den er nahm, sacht zitternd und von einem milchig weißen Lusttropfen gekrönt. Wie magisch davon angezogen beugte John sich nach vorne und leckte über die glänzende, feuchte Spitze und sie stöhnten beide laut auf. John umfasste Sherlocks Pobacken mit seinen Händen und zog ihn näher zu sich, sodass er die gerötete Eichel zwischen seine Lippen schieben konnte.  
„John!“, rief Sherlock geschockt aus und warf keuchend den Kopf in den Nacken.  
John grinste um die heiße Erektion in seinem Mund herum und schob sie noch ein Stück weiter hinein. Für einen Moment verharrten sie in dieser Starre, doch dann begann John an Sherlocks Penis zu saugen und der jüngere Mann krümmte sich hilflos um Johns Kopf zusammen, seine langen Finger hilflos in Johns Haar gekrallt.  
Nach einigen für Sherlock quälend-lustvoll langen Minuten ließ John von ihm ab und rollte sie plötzlich herum, sodass er atemlos und schweißüberströmt erleichtert in den Kissen zum Liegen kam, Johns beruhigendes Gewicht auf sich.  
„John“, stöhnte Sherlock erneut, atemlos, und John beugte sich über ihn, streifte die feuchten, vollen Lippen mit seinen.  
„Was brauchst du, Baby, hm? Sag es mir.“  
„D-dich“, stammelte Sherlock zittrig. „In mir.“  
John nahm ein paar tiefe Atemzüge, um sein brennendes Blut ein wenig zu beruhigen und vergrub für einen Moment sein Gesicht in Sherlocks schweißnasser Halsbeuge und atmete tief seinen Geruch ein. „Okay“, antwortete er schließlich ebenso atemlos und kniete sich über Sherlock.  
„Hast du...“, fragte er stockend und Sherlock nickte abgehakt. Er deutete mit dem Kinn auf seine Nachttischschublade, in der John eine angefangene Tube Gleitgel fand, als er sich dort hinüber beugte. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist mit Kondomen?“  
Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist schon sehr lange her. Und... John...“ Er wich Johns fragendem Blick aus und spürte, wie er rot wurde. „Es gab damals jemanden... Victor... aber es hielt nicht lange, weshalb... ich hab keine Erfahrung mit... so was hier.“  
Dieses verlegene Gestammel war untypisch für Sherlock und er schämte sich selbst dafür, aber er musste John die Wahrheit sagen, auch, wenn es ihm peinlich war, zugeben zu müssen, wie wenig Erfahrung er hatte.  
John störte sich allerdings so gar nicht an dieser Offenbarung. Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen küsste er Sherlock besitzergreifend. „Gut“, erklärte er. „Die Vorstellung, dass dich jemand vor mir gehabt hat, macht mich rasend eifersüchtig, aber mit bloß einem Konkurrenten komm ich klar.“  
Sherlock erschauderte wohlig, als er Johns bedrohlichen, besitzergreifenden Tonfall hörte und reckte den Hals, um John zu küssen. „Keine Konkurrenz“, keuchte er, als sie sich voneinander lösten. „Nicht für dich.“  
Er erschauderte erneut, als John ein beinah schon animalisches Grollen von sich gab und ihn mit seinem brennenden Blick zu verschlingen schien.  
„Johooon“, quengelte er deshalb sich windend und protestierte noch viel mehr, als der blonde Tänzer sich aufsetzte und das Bett – und auch noch das Zimmer! – verließ.  
Aber noch ehe Sherlock seinen Protest in tatsächliche Worte fassen konnte, war John bereits zu ihm zurückgekehrt und kniete sich zwischen seine Beine, ein Kondompäckchen in der Hand. „Sicher ist sicher“, erklärte John schulterzuckend.  
Als Erwiderung grabschte Sherlock es ihm ungeduldig und eifrig aus der Hand und riss es auf. Mit zittrigen Fingern und hungerndem Blick rollte er das dünne Latex über Johns Erektion, welcher am ganzen Körper erbebte und kehlig stöhnte, als Sherlock ihn berührte.  
„Und jetzt mach!“ Sherlock drückte John die Tube mit Gleitgel in die Hand, woraufhin dieser in atemloses Lachen ausbrach.  
„Da ist aber einer ungeduldig“, neckte John kichernd.  
Sherlock warf einen pointierten Blick auf Johns geröteten, harten Penis.  
„Schon klar“, lachte der ältere Mann und klappte den Verschluss der Tube auf.  
Er ließ seine glitschigen Finger zwischen Sherlocks gespreizte Beine gleiten und umspielte damit sanft Sherlocks zitternde Öffnung. Behutsam drang er mit einem Finger in ihn ein, als Sherlock ein ungeduldiges Geräusch von sich gab, das prompt in ein ersticktes Winseln umschlug.  
„Atme“, mahnte John schmunzelnd und legte seine andere Hand aufmunternd auf Sherlocks Bauch. Er beugte sich hinunter und küsste liebevoll Sherlocks angewinkeltes Knie, als er einen zweiten Finger in ihn einführte und begann, den festen Muskelring behutsam zu dehnen.  
Sherlocks Atmung beschleunigte sich keuchend und Schweiß lief ihm in Strömen vom Körper, als John nach einer Weile einen dritten Finger hinzu nahm und dabei stetig Sherlocks Prostata streifte. Der jüngere Mann zuckte jedes Mal unter den wohligen Schocks zusammen, die Johns Berührungen durch seinen überreizten Körper sandten, und gab leise, wimmernde Stöhnlaute von sich.  
„Genug!“, keuchte er plötzlich und umfasste mit krampfhaften Fingern Johns Handgelenk.  
John warf einen raschen Blick auf Sherlocks erhitztes Gesicht und nickte, während er seine Finger behutsam aus seinem Anus zog. Vorsichtig bedeckte er seine hypersensible Erektion mit Gleitgel und presste sich dann an Sherlock.  
„Tu’s“, nickte dieser und klammerte sich erwartungsvoll an John, während er einladen seine Beine spreizte.  
Ganz langsam drang John mit der größtmöglichen Vorsicht in Sherlock ein und ließ sich erst durch dessen „ich bin nicht aus Glas!“ zu etwas mehr Tempo und Druck hinreißen.  
Beide Männer stöhnten gebrochen, als John schließlich ganz in Sherlocks brennendem Körper versunken war. Zittrig ließ John seine Stirn für einen Moment an Sherlocks Schulter ruhen, denn hätte er sich in diesem Augenblick bewegt, er wäre auf der Stelle gekommen. Er konnte es nicht beschreiben, diese beinah schon erdrückende Enge und Hitze, die ihn umschloss, Sherlocks feuchter, nach Atem ringender Körper in seinen Armen, Sherlocks Stöhnen in seinem Ohr und seinen Geruch in der Nase. All das drohte, ihn für einen Moment zu überwältigen. Es war so lange her, seit er das letzte Mal so empfunden hatte.  
Doch dann war der Moment vorbei, als Sherlock seine Hände auf Johns Hintern legte und zog. John konnte das erstickte Geräusch, das ihm entfuhr, nicht unterdrücken, als er so noch ein Stückchen tiefer in Sherlock versank.  
Er sah auf Sherlocks mühelos unter ihm zusammengekrümmten Körper hinab.  
„Mir war gar nicht mehr bewusst, was für Vorteile es haben kann, mit einem anderen Tänzer ins Bett zu gehen“, grinste er atemlos.  
Sherlock stimmte in Johns Lachen ein, nahm die unausgesprochene Herausforderung jedoch an und spreizte seine Beine noch mehr, sodass sie beinah im rechten Winkel zu seinem Rumpf standen, und schlang seine Waden fest um Johns Hüften, sodass sie Brust an Brust aneinander gepresst lagen, Sherlocks Körper wie ein Klappmesser zusammengeklappt.  
Der erste bewusste Stoß seiner Hüften entriss beiden Männer ein lautes Stöhnen, doch danach erlebte John alles nur noch wie in einem einzigen ekstatischen Rausch, der ihm die Sinne raubte, seine Stöße wurden immer schneller und heftiger, je lauter Sherlock unter ihm stöhnte und wimmerte und ihn mit „härter“ und einem mantraartigen „John“ anspornte. Wie durch einen Nebel hindurch griff er mit zitternden Fingern nach Sherlocks vor Lusttropfen glitschiger Erektion, die zwischen ihren Bäuchen eingeklemmt war und umschloss das fiebrig heiße Fleisch fest. Er rieb ungelenk daran auf und ab, während die Stöße seiner Hüften immer abgehakter und unkoordinierter wurden, je näher John sich seinem Höhepunkt näherte.  
Aber auf einmal erstarrte John in seinen Bewegungen, als Sherlocks Hand sich plötzlich fest um seinen Oberarm schlossen. Er sah fragend auf den vor Lust zitternden Mann unter sich.  
„Ich will, dass du in mir kommst, John“, krächzte Sherlock atemlos, aber entschlossen. John setzte verwirrt zum Sprechen an, aber Sherlock redete bereits weiter. „Ohne Kondom.“  
Geschockt erwiderte John Sherlocks unnachgiebigen, fordernden Blick. „Sherlock... wir können nicht...“  
„Doch“, unterbrach Sherlock ihn brüsk und zog, um John schneller zum Einlenken zu bewegen, seine Muskeln fest um seine Erektion zusammen. „Ich bin clean und du auch. Mycroft hat dich überprüfen lassen.“  
John gab ein empörtes Protestgeräusch von sich, sagte jedoch nichts weiter, da er unter keinen Umständen den älteren Holmes in dieses Bett bringen wollte.  
Sherlock stützte sich auf seine Ellenbogen und reckte den Hals, um seine Lippen nahe an Johns Ohr zu bringen. „Du willst es doch auch“, raunte er ihm mit dunkler, rauer Stimme ins Ohr. „Du willst mich ohne Kondom ficken und in mir abspritzen.“ John erschauderte bei dem Gedanken und beim Klang von Sherlocks verruchter Stimme. „Und ich will, dass du es tust, John“, flüsterte Sherlock unerbittlich weiter. „Ich will, dass du mich markierst, mich ganz in Besitz nimmst...“  
„Oh, fuck... Sherlock“, presste John in einem letzten Anflug von Widerstand hervor, obwohl er wusste, dass er schon längst nachgegeben hatte. Denn in diesem Augenblick konnte er an nichts anderes mehr denken. Er musste Sherlock ohne das dünne Latex zwischen ihnen spüren, obwohl der Rest an gesundem Menschenverstand, der noch nicht in dem Nebel an Lust, der ihn umfing, untergegangen war, heftig protestierte.  
Vorsichtig zog er seine Erektion aus Sherlocks Enge und streifte rasch, ehe er es sich anders überlegen konnte, das Kondom ab und ließ es über den Bettrand fallen. Zittrig vergrub er sich mit einem Ruck wieder in Sherlock. Beide Männer schrien gebrochen auf, als nun nichts mehr zwischen ihnen stand. Eigentlich war es gar nicht so verschieden als wie mit Kondom. Die Hitze und Enge, die John umgaben, waren dieselbe. Er stieß auf mehr Widerstand als wie mit dem glatten Latex, während er in Sherlock stieß, und er fühlte mehr, jede Nuance von Sherlocks Körper, an dem sich sein Penis rieb.  
„Oh Gott, Sherlock“, stöhnte John fiebrig und stieß schneller zu, härter, bis er sich mit jedem Stoß so tief es ging in Sherlock vergrub und er abermals mit rasender Geschwindigkeit auf seinen Höhepunkt zusteuerte.  
Plötzlich stieß Sherlock einen erstickten, gebrochenen Schrei aus und hielt für einen Moment den Atem an, während heiße Flüssigkeit über Johns Finger spritzte. John gab selbst ein gurgelndes Geräusch von sich, als Sherlocks Analmuskeln sich in rhythmischen Kontraktionen fest um ihn zusammenzogen. Ein letztes Mal vergrub er sich tief in Sherlocks Körper und erstarrte dann, als sein eigener Orgasmus über ihn hinweg brandete und ihn mit sich riss.  
Er wusste nicht, wie lange, aber zumindest verharrten die beiden Männer für einige endlos scheinende Minuten unbeweglich in ihrer Position, ihr keuchender Atem die einzigen Geräusche in dem ansonsten stillen Schlafzimmer.  
Mit immer noch zitternden Muskeln zwang John sich dann schließlich doch, sich aufzusetzen, damit Sherlock ein bisschen freier atmen konnte. Sherlock löste prompt seine eng um John geschlungenen Beine und streckte sie kraftlos aus. Die Muskeln zitterten verkrampft und waren versteift, sodass John für einige Momente mit festem Druck Sherlocks Oberschenkel massierte, ehe er mit seufzendem Bedauern vorsichtig seinen erschlafften Penis aus Sherlock zog. Er verzog mitfühlend das Gesicht, als Sherlock leise wimmerte, doch schon in der nächsten Sekunde blieb ihm jedes mitfühlende Geräusch, das er vielleicht noch hatte machen wollen im Halse stecken, als er einen Blick zwischen Sherlocks Beine warf. Der Anblick des gedehnten, geröteten Muskelrings, der verzweifelt versuchte, sich um etwas zu schließen, was gerade noch da gewesen war, jagte John einen erneuten Schauder der Lust durch den ganzen Körper. Wie in Trance streckte er seine Finger aus und berührte sanft die flatternden Muskeln. Er zuckte zusammen, als plötzlich träge und zähflüssig sein Sperma aus Sherlocks Öffnung quoll und über seine Finger lief. Sein Penis zuckte interessiert und John spürte Sherlocks intensiven Blick auf sich ruhen. Er sah zögerlich auf, direkt in Sherlocks brennende, quecksilberfarbene Augen, die ihn amüsiert, selbstzufrieden (und ja, John konnte nicht widersprechen, dass es eine phänomenale Idee gewesen war, das Kondom loszuwerden), aber auch fiebrig vor erneuter Lust anfunkelten. Ohne ihren intensiven Augenkontakt zu unterbrechen, griff Sherlock nach Johns Hand und führte sie an seine vom Küssen geschwollenen Lippen. John beobachtete schwer schluckend, wie Sherlocks rosa Zunge sich zwischen seinen Lippen hervor stahl und mit kleinen, manierlichen Bewegungen Johns Finger sauber leckte.  
„Sherlock“, stöhnte John und am liebsten wäre er gleich wieder über Sherlock hergefallen, wenn sein Körper denn, obwohl sein Geist willig war, mitgespielt hätte.  
Sherlock ließ Johns saubere Finger sinken und grinste ihn an wie die sprichwörtliche Katze, die den Kanarienvogel erwischt hatte – oder die Sahne. John spürte, wie sein Gesicht hochrot anlief. Um sich abzulenken, fischte John nach Sherlocks T-Shirt, das noch halb auf der Matratze hing und wischte damit Sherlocks Bauch sauber und presste es für einen Moment fest gegen seinen Anus, ehe er es über den Bettrand fallen ließ.  
Sherlocks Grinsen wurde unterdessen noch ein wenig breiter, als er sich in Johns Verlegenheit sonnte, zog ihn jedoch bestimmt zu sich herunter, wo er einen nun belustigten John so arrangierte, wie Sherlock das gerne wollte und sich dann in seine Arme kuschelte.  
„Schlaf jetzt“, wies er John an. „Die zweite Runde können wir morgen angehen... und die dritte... und...“  
„Gute Nacht, Sherlock!“, unterbrach John den jüngeren Tänzer und küsste ihm wirsch das Grinsen von den Lippen.  
Zufrieden igelte Sherlock sich in Johns Armen ein und war binnen Minuten eingeschlafen.

John schlug blinzelnd die Augen auf und musste sich für einen Moment orientieren. Als ihm wieder einfiel, wo er war, stahl sich ein breites Grinsen auf sein Gesicht und er ließ sich tiefer in sein Kissen sinken.  
Weiche Locken kitzelten seine Nase und er sah liebevoll auf den schlafenden Mann in seinen Armen hinab.  
Als er diesen Job angeboten bekommen hatte, hätte er nicht für möglich gehalten, dass ihm nicht nur eine zweite Chance in seiner stagnierenden Karriere gegeben werden würde, sondern er auch noch eine neue Beziehung finden würde...  
Er erstarrte und das alles durchdringende Glück, das ihn gerade noch erfüllt hatte, erfuhr einen harschen Dämpfer. Sherlock wollte doch eine Beziehung... oder nicht? John war einfach davon ausgegangen, dass mehr zwischen ihnen war, so intensiv wie jede Sekunde ihres Zusammenseins war. Sherlock war nicht der Typ für One-Night-Stands oder rein sexuelle Affären, nicht wahr? Das hatten sie doch beide gestern abend geklärt, ehe sie hierher gefahren waren. Trotz Johns Ruf, dass er nichts anbrennen ließ, der ihm sogar den Spitznamen Three-Continents-Watson eingebracht hatte, war er keineswegs glücklich mit seinen oft wechselnden Partnerinnen und Partnern. Als jüngerer Mann hatte er einfach den Erfolg seiner Karriere und die Anziehungskraft, die er durch diesen Erfolg auf andere ausübte, genossen. Und später, als sein Stern durch seine Verletzung rapide zu sinken begann, hatte er einfach nicht die richtige Frau oder den richtigen Mann gefunden. Und dann war er in ein tiefes schwarzes Loch gefallen, während dieser Zeit ihm nicht wirklich nach Beziehungen oder Dates der Sinn gestanden hatte. Erst in den letzten Monaten war es ihm ein wenig besser gegangen. Die Therapiestunden mit Ella hatten geholfen, wie er zähneknirschend zugeben musste, als auch die sporadischen, wenn auch kleinen Engagements im Ensemble, die er hatte ergattern können. Das alles war ein kleiner Lichtblick in seinem düsteren Lebenslauf, was auch wieder das Interesse an Sex geweckt hatte.  
Und dann war ihm Sherlock Holmes in die Arme gepurzelt und alles hatte sich binnen weniger Tage für John um hundertachtzig Grad gedreht. Er konnte sein Glück immer noch nicht fassen und er fragte sich oft genug, wann dieses Glück plötzlich vorbei sein würde...  
„Hör auf zu denken“, grummelte Sherlock plötzlich verschlafen unter Johns Arm hervor, sodass er überrascht zusammen zuckte. Er sah auf den anderen Tänzer hinab, dessen auf Halbmast stehende Augen ihn dennoch mit erschreckender Klarheit musterten.  
„W-was?“, krächzte er überrumpelt hervor.  
Sherlock rückte ein wenig höher, sodass er sich gegen das Kopfende des Bettes lehnen konnte und zog John ohne zu zögern mit einer für seinen schlanken Körper überraschenden Kraft in seine Arme. Plötzlich nervös legte John zittrig seinen Kopf auf Sherlocks Brust und versuchte, sich zu entspannen.  
„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich denken könnte?“, fragte er ausweichend mit einem bemüht heiteren Ton, aber Sherlock ließ sich nicht so leicht in die Irre führen.  
„Du machst dir Sorgen“, hielt er ihm unnachgiebig vor. „Ich würde sagen, es geht um den Status unserer Beziehung, über den du dir unsicher bist.“  
John biss sich auf die Unterlippe, konnte Sherlocks Deduktion allerdings auch nicht abstreiten. Er nickte abgehakt und presste sein Gesicht gegen Sherlocks Hals und sog seinen Geruch in sich auf.  
„John“, begann Sherlock bedächtig und zog John instinktiv enger an sich. „Ich habe es dir gestern Abend schon gesagt. Ich habe keine One-Night-Stands. Oder bedeutungslose Affären. Nie.“  
John dachte für einen Augenblick über Sherlocks Worte nach. Und da fiel ihm ein, was Sherlock gestern Nacht über seine sexuellen Erfahrungen gesagt hatte, dass es nur diesen Victor und John gegeben hatte.  
Auf einmal kam er sich albern vor, was Sherlock natürlich irgendwie bemerkt haben musste. „Gut“, schmunzelte Sherlock selbstzufrieden. „Du erinnerst dich an, das, was ich gestern über meine bisherigen Beziehungen gesagt habe.“  
John nickte in einer kleinlauten Geste, seine Wangen plötzlich ganz heiß.  
„Gut“, sagte Sherlock noch einmal. „Dann wäre es schön, wenn du dich jetzt auf anderes konzentrieren könntest. Ich würde dich gern ficken, wenn du nichts dagegen hast.“  
John brach in lautes Lachen aus und küsste Sherlock überschwänglich und ja, erleichtert.  
„Alles, was du willst.“

Es war bereits Mittag, als John und Sherlock endlich aus dem Bett krochen und prompt gemeinsam in die Dusche stolperten, in der sie dann überdurchschnittlich viel Zeit verbrachten.  
Als sie ins Wohnzimmer traten, Sherlock in einen blauen, seidenen Morgenmantel gehüllt, John in seine Jeans, da er nichts anderes hier hatte, liefen sie einer älteren Frau in die Arme, die gerade ein Tablett mit einem üppigen Frühstück und Tee darauf zur Tür herein trug.  
„Guten Morgen, meine Lieben“, zwitscherte sie und stellte das Tablett auf eines der Beistelltischchen neben einem der Sessel vor dem Kamin. Dann hielt sie John ihre ausgestreckte Hand hin. „Sie müssen John sein. Ich freue mich so, Sie endlich kennenzulernen. Sherlock hat in letzter Zeit so viel von Ihnen geredet.“ Sie zwinkerte Sherlock schmunzelnd zu, der hinter Johns Rücken ein indigniertes Schnauben von sich gab und dann an ihnen beiden vorbei rauschte, um sich in seinen Sessel zu werfen.  
John spürte, dass er rot wurde – immerhin hatte er grade nicht so viel an –, ergriff aber die Hand seiner Frühstückswohltäterin. „Ähm, ja, freut mich... Mrs. Hudson?“  
„Die bin ich.“ Nun zwinkerte sie John zu, ehe sie ihn in den freien Sessel scheuchte und begann, ihnen das Frühstück zu servieren.  
„Sie müssen doch nicht“, protestierte John, aber sie winkte ab und drückte ihm eine Tasse Tee in die Hand.  
„Das ist schon in Ordnung, mein Lieber.“  
„Ich denke, Sie sind nicht meine Haushälterin“, stichelte Sherlock hinter ihrem Rücken.  
„Bin ich auch nicht, Herzchen“, erwiderte sie, ohne sich umzudrehen. „Aber zur Feier des Tages, will ich mal eine Ausnahme machen.“  
„Feier des Tages?“ John sah sie verwirrt an.  
„Sherlock bringt nie jemanden mit hierher“, erklärte sie kichernd und reichte John einen Teller, der vollgestapelt war mit Rührei, Speck, Bohnen, Toast, Würstchen und Tomaten, worüber er sich gleich dankbar her machte. „Da kann ich euch junge Leute doch schon mal verwöhnen.“  
„Und was feiern wir an den anderen 364 Tagen im Jahr, an denen Sie mir Frühstück bringen?“  
„Sherlock!“, mahnte John den jüngeren Mann, aber Mrs. Hudson winkte erneut ab.  
„Lassen Sie nur, John, ich versteh schon. Er schmollt, weil sein Bruder eben hier war.“  
„Ach tatsächlich?“ John sah sich fragend um, so als ob einer der bedeutendsten und einflussreichsten Männer des Royal Ballet, der offiziell eigentlich nur einen unbedeutenden Posten im Finanzkommittee des Royal Opera Houses inne hatte, wie er wohl öfters gern betonte, gleich aus dem Kamin ins Wohnzimmer seines kleinen Bruders gerauscht käme.  
„Das ist doch offensichtlich, John“, erklärte Sherlock naserümpfend. „Er hat dir frische Sachen bringen lassen.“ Sherlock deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf eine Sporttasche in der Ecke – eine von Johns Sporttaschen –, die er bis dahin gar nicht bemerkt hatte.  
„Hnn“, machte er nichtssagend. „Berauschende Vorstellung, dass dein Bruder in meiner Unterwäscheschublade herumgewühlt hat.“  
„Oh bitte, sei nicht albern“, schnappte Sherlock spöttisch. „Das war Lestrade. Als ob mein Bruder auch nur eine Bewegung zu viel machen würde.“  
„Na, dann ist das natürlich was ganz anderes“, erwiderte John sarkastisch.  
„Sehe ich auch so“, bestätigte Sherlock, völlig ironieresistent, und nahm zufrieden einen Schluck Tee.  
John schüttelte voller Zuneigung für seinen Gegenüber den Kopf und widmete sich wieder seinem hervorragenden Frühstück.  
„Er hat auch dieses Video für Sie dagelassen, das demnächst veröffentlicht werden soll“, durchdrang Mrs. Hudsons Stimme plötzlich das intime, häusliche Gefühl der Zweisamkeit, das sich wie eine warme Decke um sie gelegt hatte. „Ihr Musikvideo mit diesem deutschen Tenor.“  
„Ah, sehr gut.“ Sherlock sprang begeistert auf und grabschte Mrs. Hudson den USB-Stick aus der Hand, den sie ihm hin hielt.  
„Was für ein Musikvideo?“, fragte John und stellte seine Teetasse beiseite, um Sherlock am Esstisch Gesellschaft zu leisten, wo dieser gerade seinen Laptop hochfuhr.  
„Habe vor ein paar Monaten im Musikvideo eines deutschen Gothic-Tenors getanzt“, erklärte er und lud hibbelig vor Vorfreude das Video. „Hat Naserümpfen seitens Mycrofts gegeben, weshalb es sich allein deshalb schon gelohnt hat. Aber darüber hinaus ist dieser Sänger recht gut, daher habe ich das Angebot angenommen.“  
„Aha“, machte John und beugte sich gespannt über Sherlocks Schulter. Er zuckte beinah zurück, als ihm die ersten lauten, bombastischen Töne entgegen geschleudert wurden. Er war sich sicher, dieses Stück schon mal gehört zu haben. „Was ist das für ein Stück?“, flüsterte er Sherlock ins Ohr.  
„Oh Fortuna. Eigentlich ein mittelalterliches Trinklied. 1935 von Carl Orff vertont.“  
John nickte und im gleichen Moment fiel ihm ein, dass er das Stück aus diesem Excalibur-Film mit Helen Mirren aus den 80-ern kannte, aber noch ehe er Sherlock seine Erkenntnis mitteilen konnte und somit eventuell verbale Prügel für sein Unwissen kassierte, erschien der Tänzer just in diesem Augenblick auf dem Bildschirm.  
Und John stockte der Atem.  
Er fand ja schon, dass Sherlock in einem standartmäßigen Ballettkostüm wahsinnig verführerisch aussah, aber dieses Kostüm... nun gut, Kostüm konnte man es schon nicht mehr nennen. Er trug lediglich so was ähnliches wie enge, weiße Retropants. Sonst nichts. Seine eh schon makellos helle Haut war noch eine Nuance weißer geschminkt worden und seine zurückgegelten Locken weiß gepudert, wohingegen seine Augen stark schwarz geschminkt waren, sodass sie noch heller und stechender wirkten als sonst. Es war ein faszinierendes Bild und John konnte die lodernde Eifersucht, die plötzlich in ihm brannte bei dem Anblick, wie Sherlock da um diesen maskierten Sänger herumschawenzelte und auch noch von diesem berührt wurde, kaum im Zaum halten und er ballte unwillkürlich seine Hände zu Fäusten.  
Sherlock grinste still in sich hinein.

„Sehr gute Arbeit“, kommentierte Sherlock, nachdem der letzte Ton verklungen war und er lehnte sich zufrieden zurück. „Ich hoffe, mein Bruder kriegt einen Herzinfarkt, wenn er das sieht.“  
„Das wird er mit Sicherheit“, nuschelte John. „Ich hab auf jeden Fall grade Herzflattern.“  
Sherlock wandte sich fragend zu ihm um und musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Dann breitete sich ein teuflisches, selbstzufriedenes Grinsen auf seinen Zügen aus und er verschränkte genüsslich die Arme vor der Brust. „Aber doch hoffentlich aus einem ganz anderen Grund“, spekulierte er mit Unschuldsmiene.  
Mit völlig regloser Miene packte John Sherlocks Hand und presste sie kommentarlos gegen die deutliche Wölbung in der Vorderseite seiner Jeans und war dabei heilfroh, dass Mrs. Hudson vorhin gegangen war.  
Sherlock schluckte und sein Grinsen triefte noch mehr vor Selbstzufriedenheit, seine Hand begann leicht zu zittern. „Ich würde sagen, das Video war ein voller Erfolg.“  
„Absolut.“ John ruckte mit seinem Kopf in Richtung Schlafzimmer. „Interesse daran, herauszufinden wie erfolgreich?“  
Sherlock funkelte ihn schmunzelnd an und erhob sich in einer eleganten, fließenden Bewegung. „Absolut“, imitierte er Johns Antwort und ließ sich von ihm zurück ins Schlafzimmer ziehen. 

Den Rest dieses Samstages verbrachten sie im Bett, ebenso wie einen Großteil des darauffolgenden Tages, und verließen es nur, um das Bad zu benutzen oder sich an Mrs. Hudsons regelmäßiger Verpflegung zu stärken, die pünktlich zu jeder Essenszeit auf dem Küchentisch materialisierte.  
Am Sonntagnachmittag führte sie ihr Weg während einer längeren Pause in ihren Vergnügungen weiter als wie nur die paar Schritte in Küche und Bad, nämlich ein Stockwerk höher, wo Sherlock John sein privates Tanzstudio im Dachgeschoss zeigte und wo sie von der einen körperlichen Ertüchtigung in die andere wechselten – zumindest teilweise.  
„Also uns kann keiner vorwerfen, dass wir uns dieses Wochenende auf der faulen Haut ausgeruht hätten“, kicherte John atemlos und zog Sherlocks nackten Körper fest an sich, während er mit glasigem, erschöpften Blick zur faszinierend weißen Decke blickte.  
„Wir waren sehr pflichtbewusst, was unsere körperliche Fitness angeht“, stimmte Sherlock ihm mit regloser Miene zu. Er räkelte sich in Johns Armen und streckte sich, ehe er sich mit einem leichten Frösteln aufsetzte. „Komm. Ich will unter die Dusche.“ Mit einer fließenden Bewegung stand er auf und steuerte in Richtung Treppe, währenddessen John den wunderbaren Anblick von Sherlocks nackter Kehrseite genoss. „So faszinierend Sex hier oben mit dir auch ist, es ist nicht die richtige Jahreszeit dafür.“  
John musste ihm recht geben und rappelte sich ebenfalls hoch, um das doch recht kalte Dachgeschossstudio zu verlassen.  
An der Tür drehte Sherlock sich noch einmal um, grinste unverschämt und zwinkerte. Allerdings über Johns Schulter hinweg in Richtung des leeren Raumes.  
„Was war das denn gerade?“, fragte John amüsiert, als er Sherlock die Stufen hinunter zur Wohnung folgte.  
„Mein Bruder lässt das Studio überwachen. Ich demontiere seine Kameras zwar regelmäßig, aber er lässt nicht locker. Unsere kleine Show gerade eben dürfte ihm eine Lehre gewesen sein, seine Nase in anderer Leute Angelegenheiten zu stecken.“  
John blieb wie angewurzelt auf der Treppe stehen. „Dein Bruder tut was?!“  
Sherlock blieb ein paar Stufen weiter ebenfalls stehen und sah seelenruhig zu John auf. „Problem?“  
„Und ob ich damit ein Problem hab! Warum tut er das?!“  
Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte seinen Weg fort, sodass John gezwungen war, seinen Schock zu überwinden und sich ebenfalls wieder in Bewegung zu setzen. „Er ist ein Kontrollfreak, vor allem, was mich betrifft. Das war schon immer so.“  
„Ja, aber Kameraüberwachung!? Das ist illegal.“ John kam immer noch nicht drüber hinweg.  
„Er ist der mächtigste Mann in der britischen Tanzindustrie. Glaubst du, das interessiert ihn.“  
John folgte Sherlock grummelnd unter die Dusche. „Ich hoffe, jetzt hat er wirklich nen Herzinfarkt gekriegt.“  
Sherlock grinste und drehte das Wasser auf. „Das ist die richtige Einstellung. Und jetzt rein mit dir. Du kannst mir die Haare waschen.“  
John gab ein prustendes Lachen von sich. „Soll mich das jetzt trösten oder was!“  
„Mich tröstet’s auf jeden Fall“, stellte Sherlock mal wieder völlig sarkasmusresistent klar.  
„Gut zu wissen“, erwiderte John zynisch, stieg jedoch enthusiastisch zu Sherlock in die Duschkabine und presste sich an den jüngeren Mann.  
„Wir sollten es von jetzt an öfter da oben machen“, murmelte Sherlock und lehnte seinen Kopf entspannt auf Johns Schulter zurück. „Mycroft muss in seine Schranken gewiesen werden.“  
John wollte protestieren, dass er hier keinen regelmäßigen Sex vor der Kamera haben würde, nur, um dem älteren Holmes eins auszuwischen, aber allein die Vorstellung an ein künftiges Zusammenkommen mit Sherlock und was es auf langfristige Sicht implizierte, machte ihn so glücklich, dass er seine Worte hinunter schluckte und stattdessen begann, der großen, schnurrenden Katze in seinen Armen eine Kopfmassage zu geben. 

Als sie am Montagmorgen zusammen ins Tanzstudio marschierten, begrüßte Greg sie mit einem wissenden Grinsen. „Ich hab gestern ganze zehn Minuten mit Ihrem Bruder telefoniert und die meiste Zeit davon war er sprachlos.“  
Sherlock quittierte dies mit einem belustigten Grunzen und einem „geschieht ihm recht“, während John noch dabei war auszuknobeln, dass sowohl lange Telefonate als auch Sprachlosigkeit wohl normalerweise nicht zum typischen Verhalten eines Mycroft Holmes gehörten. Dann grinste auch er hämisch.  
„Wir müssen langsam an die Werbung für die Show gehen“, verkündete Matthew, als er ein paar Minuten später dazu stieß. „Natürlich ist schon lange bekannt, dass es eine Jubiläumsshow geben wird, aber ich habe noch nichts Konkretes verlauten lassen.“  
„Die Presse scheint ganz heiß auf die Show zu sein“, fügte John hinzu. „Hab erst letzte Woche einen Artikel gelesen, in dem man über die mysteriöse Jubiläumsshow spekulierte. Man munkelt, dass Sherlock Holmes die Hauptrolle tanzen wird.“ Er warf Sherlock ein spitzbübisches Grinsen zu.  
„So, munkelt man“, erwiderte Sherlock belustigt.  
„Hmhm. ‘Der prominente Tänzer wird diese Saison kein einziges Stück des Royal Ballet bestreiten, weshalb man vermuten kann, dass an den Gerüchten etwas dran ist.’“  
„Na, wenn die Presse das sagt, muss wohl was dran sein. Ich habe dafür gelesen, dass man viel eher heiß darüber spekuliert, welcher Tänzer mutig genug sei, sich mich als Partner anzutun.“ Er funkelte John abermals belustigt an.  
„Also wenn ihr hier gleich übereinander herfallt“, zwängte Matthew sich durch die knisternde Atmosphäre zwischen den beiden Tänzern. „Dann sucht euch ein Zimmer.“  
„Hm, ja, vielen Dank für das Angebot, Matthew, wir kommen gern auf Ihr Büro zurück“, schmunzelte John, ohne den flirtenden, intensiven Blickkontakt zu Sherlock zu unterbrechen.  
Matthew stöhnte entnervt, während Greg hysterisch kicherte. „Kommen Sie, wir lassen die zwei in Ruhe. Haben wohl am Wochenende offenbar noch nicht genug voneinander gekriegt.“  
„Aber ich wollte doch über die Promotion für die Show reden“, protestierte Matthew. „Wir müssen einen Termin festlegen, an dem wir das Shooting für die Plakate machen...“

Zufrieden summend stand Sherlock eine Woche später vor seinem Esstisch und begutachtete intensiv das große Plakat, das darauf lag.  
„Sogar besser als das Musikvideo?“, fragte John amüsiert, ohne von seiner Zeitung aufzusehen.  
„Viel besser“, erwiderte Sherlock gedankenverloren. „Schließlich warst du nicht in dem Video.“  
John erstarrte für einen Augenblick überrumpelt. Er verkraftete es immer noch nicht, wenn Sherlock so beiläufig einfach solch wunderbar süße Sachen sagte. Er räusperte sich verlegen.  
„Ich finde, das Video sollte neu gedreht werden, in dem wir beide dann zusammen tanzen.“  
Mit vor Freude geröteten Wangen versteckte John sich hinter seiner Zeitung. „Du kannst ja mal fragen, ob sie das machen“, schmunzelte er.  
Sherlock gab zur Antwort ein Geräusch von sich, das so klang, als wolle er das ernsthaft in Betracht ziehen, während er sich wieder der eingehenden Studie des Plakates widmete. Er war unbeschreiblich stolz auf dieses Plakat. Es war ästhetisch, gefühlvoll und das Beste war, dass John darauf zu sehen war. Gemeinsam mit Sherlock. In einer innigen Umarmung versunken...  
Wenn es nicht den Eindruck erwecken würde, er sei sentimental, hätte er das Plakat rahmen lassen und an die Wohnzimmerwand gehängt.  
John schüttelte zuneigungsvoll den Kopf. Er konnte verstehen, dass Sherlock stolz auf das Plakat war. Er selbst war auch stolz darauf und nicht nur, weil es ein sichtbarer Beweis dafür war, dass seine Karriere wieder nach oben ging.  
Er warf einen verstohlenen Blick auf Sherlocks schlanke Gestalt über den Rand der Zeitung hinweg und auf einmal sah er den jüngeren Mann vor seinem inneren Auge wieder im Schwanen-Kostüm, so wie vor ein paar Tagen fürs Shooting. John wusste natürlich, wie Kostüm und Make-up der Schwäne aussah, aber Sherlock dann das erste Mal darin zu sehen, war für sie beide ein besonderer Moment gewesen. John hatte seine Augen keine Sekunde von seinem attraktiven Schwan wenden können und er war froh gewesen, als das Shooting vorbei war und er Sherlock in die Baker Street zurück verfrachten konnte. Am liebsten hätte er seinen Trieben nachgegeben und es voll kostümiert mit Sherlock noch im Fotostudio getrieben, aber das wäre vielleicht dann doch nicht so gut rüber gekommen.  
„Glaub ja nicht, dass ich nicht merke, woran du da hinter der Zeitung denkst“, riss Sherlocks belustigte Stimme John abrupt aus seinen Tagträumereien.  
„Was? Ähm...“ Er räusperte sich abermals verlegen. „Was... was hast du damit vor?“ Er deutete auf das Plakat und versuchte so, von sich abzulenken. Sherlock ging gnädigerweise auf Johns Ablenkungstaktik ein und sah wieder hinunter auf das Plakat. Er strich liebevoll mit einer Hand darüber. „Ich habe eine Mappe, in der ich alle Plakate aufbewahre.“  
Auch, wenn es eine Schande war, fand Sherlock. Vielleicht sollte er über seinen Schatten springen und es doch rahmen lassen.  
„Ja, ähm, gut. Wär schade, wenn was dran kommt. Ich muss dann jetzt auch gehen. Ist schon spät und morgen früh ist Training.“ John sprang hastig aus dem Sessel, immer noch verlegen und wusste noch nicht mal, wieso.  
„John.“  
„Hm?“ Er hielt in seiner Bewegung, nach seiner Jacke zu greifen fragend inne. Er sah auf und begegnete Sherlocks intensiven Blick.  
„Bleib. Ganz.“  
John musste schlucken, sein Hals auf einmal staubtrocken. „Du... du meinst... ich sollte...“  
„Ja“, bestätigte Sherlock ruhig.  
John sah ihn noch für einen Moment lang forschend an, ehe er nickte. „Okay“, sagte er schlicht.  
Er war noch nie so unkompliziert bei jemandem eingezogen.

Matthew und Greg waren im Laufe der nächsten Wochen mehr als zufrieden mit dem Fortschritt während der Proben, was nicht zuletzt der immer inniger werdenden Beziehung ihrer beiden Hauptdarsteller geschuldet war, von denen jeder mehr als überrascht gewesen war zu hören, dass die beiden Tänzer sogar schon zusammen gezogen waren.  
Die Vorbereitungen liefen so gut, dass irgendwann unausweichlich der Absturz kommen musste. Und der kam dann auch im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.  
„Sherlock!“, rief John panisch und stürzte an die Seite des am Boden liegenden, heftig fluchenden Tänzers. Er fiel neben Sherlock auf die Knie und versuchte, ihn zu stützen, als Sherlock sich wenigstens in eine sitzende Position aufraffte.  
„Verdammt“, presste Sherlocks zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, schaffte es momentan jedoch nicht, vollends aufzustehen.  
„Was ist passiert?“  
„Ich bin gestolpert“, gestand Sherlock widerwillig, allerdings würde er nie im Leben zugeben, dass er in seiner angesetzten, halb ausgeführten Drehung lediglich gestolpert war, weil er unkonzentriert gewesen war, da der Anblick von Johns nacktem Oberkörper, als er am anderen Ende des Raumes sein T-Shirt wechselte, nun mal viel interessanter gewesen war, als sich einen festen Punkt für die Drehung zu suchen oder gar dabei zu bleiben. Aber er konnte John keinen Vorwurf machen, so sehr er ihn auch angiften wollte. Er musste akzeptieren, dass es allein seine eigene Schuld war, dass er jetzt hier schmerzend am Boden lag.  
Johns Hand, die ihm liebevoll und tröstend über den Rücken streichelte, half ein wenig dabei, die Schmach, die Sherlock gerade durchlitt, etwas zu mildern.  
„Können Sie aufstehen?“, fragte Greg besorgt und kniete sich ebenfalls neben Sherlock nieder.  
„Geben Sie mir ne Minute“, musste Sherlock zähneknirschend einräumen.  
„Wir sollten Sie ins Krankenhaus bringen.“  
„Blödsinn, Lestrade“, widersprach Sherlock verschnupft und wollte sich eben dazu zwingen, wieder aufzustehen, nur um recht zu behalten, als Lestrade ihm blitzschnell beide Hände auf die Schultern legte, um ihn am Boden zu halten.  
„Dann soll wenigstens Molly sich das sofort ansehen. Sally, rufen Sie sie an.“  
„Na, da wird sie aber ihre Freude haben“, nuschelte Sherlock sarkastisch und unternahm noch einen letzten fruchtlosen Versuch, aufzustehen, den Greg allerdings abermals eisern unterband.  
„Mir geht’s gut!“

„Tja, da ist wohl der gluteus maximus gezerrt.“  
Das Bild von Mollys bemüht ernst und professionell vorgebrachter Prognose wurde dadurch zunichte gemacht, dass sie krampfhaft versuchte, ihr breites Honigkuchenpferdgrinsen zu unterdrücken, ausgelöst dadurch, dass sie ihre Hände gerade dort liegen hatte, wo sie sie liebend gern schon seit einigen Jahren gehabt hätte: Auf Sherlocks Hintern.  
„Und was heißt das jetzt?“ Greg sah seine Lebensgefährtin zähneknirschend an. „Wird er bis zur Aufführung wieder fit sein?“  
„Natürlich werde ich das!“, polterte Sherlock affrontiert dazwischen, aber keiner schenkte ihm Beachtung.  
Molly runzelte die Stirn und sah streng auf Sherlock hinab. „Wenn er sich schont, sollte er für die Premiere einsatzbereit sein.“  
„Dann haben wir ja nochmal Glück gehabt“, atmete John erleichtert aus, stutzte jedoch beim Anblick der düsteren Gesichter von Molly und Greg.  
„Wir haben’s noch nicht überstanden, John“, verpasste Greg ihm einen harschen Dämpfer. „Das große Kleinkind hier hat noch nie das gemacht, was irgendein Arzt ihm je verordnet hat. Schonen ist für ihn ein Fremdwort.“  
Nun verwandelte sich Johns Miene ebenfalls von erleichtert in düster und er funkelte Sherlock streng an, der unter diesem Blick seines Partners doch tatsächlich zusammen zuckte. „Du hast es gehört. Du wirst dich schonen, ist das klar! Ich hab keine Lust, mit der Zweitbesetzung zu tanzen.“  
Diese Aussicht erregte Sherlocks Aufmerksamkeit und er fuhr heftig, wenn auch unter Schmerzen auf. „Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage!“, rief er empört und stützte sich zittrig auf seine Ellenbogen, als ein brennender Schmerz seinen ganzen Körper entlang fuhr. „Ich bin der einzige, mit dem du tanzen wirst!“ Er sank wieder zurück, nun folgsam wie ein Lamm. „Schön, ja, ich werd mich schonen.“  
„Braver Junge.“ John tätschelte liebevoll Sherlocks Hintern und grinste ihn an. „Ich werde mich auch gut um deinen armen Hintern kümmern, versprochen.“  
Während dies ein entnervtes Stöhnen von Greg und ein Kichern von Molly zur Folge hatte, fuhr Sherlock abermals giftig auf. „Das scheint ja hier heute jeder gern tun zu wollen“, spie er bissig und warf einen pointierten Blick über die Schulter auf Molly, der das Kichern urplötzlich im Halse stecken blieb, während sie eiligst ihre Hand von Sherlocks Hintern nahm, die da immer noch unauffällig gelegen hatte, vornehmlich unter dem Vorwand, Sherlock ruhig zu halten, wie sie sich einredete.  
Greg brauchte einen Moment und wechselte verwirrte Blicke zwischen seiner hochrot angelaufenen Freundin und Sherlock. „Was!?“, donnerte er ungläubig, als er endlich begriffen hatte. Er funkelte Sherlock eifersüchtig an.  
„Oh bitte, Lestrade“, tat der jüngere Mann Gregs Wutausbruch gelangweilt ab. „Haben Sie etwa noch nicht mitgekriegt, dass Ihre Freundin mich jedes Mal mit den Augen auszieht.“  
„D-du tust was?!“  
„Sherlock!“, versuchte John zu intervenieren. Er warf Sherlock einen strengen Blick zu und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, wobei der jüngere Mann dieses Mal keineswegs den Anstand besaß, beschämt zu wirken. „Das hättest du auch weniger drastisch sagen können... oder am besten gar nicht.“  
Währenddessen war Lestrade immer noch fassungslos und wechselte abermals empörte Blicke zwischen Molly und Sherlock, während Mollys Gesicht noch einen Hauch röter wurde. „Man wird ja wohl noch gucken dürfen“, verteidigte sie sich nuschelnd. „Und es ist ja nicht so, als wäre Sherlock je darauf angesprungen.“  
„Und das macht’s okay oder was?!“ Greg sah mittlerweile auch aus wie eine überreife Tomate und wirkte, als würde er gleich an seiner wütenden Empörung ersticken.  
„Das ist ja wohl nicht meine Schuld, wenn ich besser aussehe als Lestrade, John“, setzte Sherlock wenig hilfreich hinzu. „Ich bin doch nicht für Doktor Hoopers Fantasien verantwortlich“, fuhr er an Lestrade gewandt fort, welcher bereits einen drohenden Schritt auf den immer noch bäuchlings auf der Untersuchungsliege im Krankenzimmer des Theaters liegenden Tänzer machte.  
„Sherlock, ist gut jetzt“, versuchte John noch einmal, die Situation zu entschärfen, aber Sherlock blieb uneinsichtig und setzte erneut zum Sprechen an, weshalb John genug hatte, sich zu Sherlock herunter beugte und ihn durch einen Kuss zum Schweigen brachte.  
Wenig überraschend klappte das sogar ganz gut.  
„Könnten Sie das ab jetzt bitte immer machen, John, um die Drama Queen da zum Schweigen zu bringen“, grummelte Greg, zwar immer noch angesäuert, aber wenigstens wieder ein bisschen belustigt.  
Sherlock wollte gerade erneut zu einem krakeelenden Protest ansetzen, da küsste John ihn prompt erneut und vertiefte den Kuss dieses Mal auch, um Sherlock nun endgültig von den anderen abzubringen, die es wiederum für klüger hielten, erst einmal diskret das Feld zu räumen, ehe es hier im Krankenzimmer vor ihren Augen heftiger zuzugehen begann. 

Sherlock hielt sein Wort tatsächlich und blieb brav zuhause, um sich zu schonen und von Mrs. Hudson betüddeln zu lassen, da er wegen des gezerrten Gesäßmuskels ja auch kaum laufen konnte. Normalerweise war ihm sein Körper ja egal, das hier war noch nicht einmal die schlimmste Verletzung, die er sich je zugezogen hatte, aber er musste hier an John denken (und im Umkehrschluss dann doch wieder an sich). John war durch Sherlocks Ausfall momentan auch eingeschränkt und musste mit der Zweitbesetzung tanzen. Und allein der Gedanke daran war für Sherlock unerträglich. Es war schlimm genug, dass die unsägliche Zweitbesetzung während der Proben John in die Finger bekam, aber dies auch noch für die Premiere zuzulassen, das war definitiv zu viel für Sherlock. Er allein hatte das Recht, die Premiere und alle darauf folgenden Vorführungen mit John Watson zu tanzen. Kein anderer! Und wäre es nun einmal leider nicht so, dass John das fortwährende Training brauchte, um seine Muskeln weiter aufzubauen, hätte Sherlock von ihm verlangt, gefälligst auch zuhause zu bleiben.  
Aber so musste er zähneknirschend hier auf der Couch liegen und die Choreographie mental in seinem Gedächtnispalast durchgehen – was für ihn selbstredend auch schon hinreichendes Training war –, und ertragen, dass John währenddessen im Sadler’s Theater mit irgendeinem anderen... Tänzer probte, bis Sherlock wieder genesen war. Und er würde genesen. So schnell es ging. Er würde alles dafür tun, nur, um seinen Premierentanz mit John zu sichern.  
„Was machst du da?“  
Sherlock öffnete überrascht die Augen und reckte den Hals, um John von seiner Position von der Couch aus sehen zu können. Er war so in seinen Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er John gar nicht hatte hereinkommen hören. Er musterte ihn von oben bis unten, um seinen Tagesablauf an ihm zu deduzieren, schloss dann allerdings wieder die Augen und brachte seine gefalteten Hände wieder näher unter sein Kinn.  
„Ich trainiere“, erwiderte Sherlock sachlich.  
John grunzte amüsiert. „Von der Couch aus?!“  
„Ich trainiere in meinem Gedächtnispalast.“  
„Echt? In Gedanken!?“  
„Selbstredend. Solltest du mal versuchen.“  
„Äh, nein danke. Das ist mir zu kompliziert.“  
„Dann könntest du aber hierbleiben und müsstest dich nicht mit minderwertigen Tänzern beim Training herum schlagen.“  
„Ja, wir sind tatsächlich alle ein wenig frustriert“, gab John seufzend zu und stellte seine Sporttasche ab, um sich neben Sherlock auf die Couch quetschen zu können. Er beugte sich zu ihm herab und küsste ihn zur Begrüßung auf die Stirn, was Sherlock einen wohligen Schauder durch den Körper jagte. Er versuchte allerdings, sich keine Reaktion anmerken zu lassen.  
„Der Typ ist nett, aber irgendwie stimmt die Chemie nicht. Nicht so wie bei uns beiden.“  
„Das wundert mich nicht“, stellte Sherlock herablassend fest.  
„Wieso? Hast du schon mal mit diesem Tänzer zusammen gearbeitet?“  
„Nie gehört, aber es ist doch offensichtlich, dass er unfähig ist.“  
John erwiderte für einen Moment nichts, weshalb Sherlock fragend die Augen öffnete. Ganz unerwartet sah er sich mit einem breiten Grinsen in Johns Gesicht konfrontiert.  
„Was?!“  
„Du bist eifersüchtig!“  
„Wie bitte!“, fuhr Sherlock empört auf, ehe er sich im nächsten Augenblick auch schon wieder naserümpfend wie eine in Ohnmacht fallende Diva theatralisch zurück sinken ließ. „Das ist doch überhaupt nicht wahr.“  
„Und ob das wahr ist, mein Schatz.“ John küsste ihn abermals auf die Stirn und dann auf den Mund, sodass Sherlock Johns Grinsen an seinen Lippen spürte. „Aber ich find’s süß“, murmelte John gegen Sherlocks Lippen.  
Ein plötzliches Räuspern ließ die beiden Männer überrascht auseinander fahren.  
Sherlock musste gar nicht erst die Augen öffnen, um zu wissen, wer da im Türrahmen stand, um sie zu behelligen, und John konnte es im ersten Moment nicht so richtig verarbeiten, sich plötzlich mehr oder weniger mit seinem Boss konfrontiert zu sehen.  
„Was willst du, Mycroft“, dröhnte Sherlock naserümpfend und hätte sich am liebsten vollends in seinen Gedächtnispalast zurückgezogen, um seinen Bruder auszublenden. „Hätte früher mit dir gerechnet.“  
„Du weißt ja, wie das ist“, erwiderte der ältere Holmes mit süßlichem Lächeln. „Das Royal Ballet leitet sich nicht von selbst.“ Er trat ganz ins Wohnzimmer und blickte für einen Moment auf das Paar auf dem Sofa hinab, sein Lächeln etwas, das weder John noch Sherlock gefiel.  
„Es freut mich, Sie endlich kennenzulernen, John. Ich habe schon so viel von Ihnen gehört.“  
Obwohl John irritiert war, sprang er auf, um Mycroft die Hand zu reichen, die dieser jedoch ignorierte. Noch viel irritierter setzte er sich steif wieder neben Sherlock, der für den Moment keinerlei Anstalten machte, seinem Bruder Beachtung zu schenken.  
„Lass John in Ruhe“, giftete Sherlock schließlich nach einigen erdrückenden Augenblicken der Stille und einem wechselnden Niederstarrduell zwischen John und Mycroft sowie einem Wetteifern, welcher Holmes den anderen am besten ignorieren konnte. „Der Grund deines Hierseins, wenn ich bitten darf.“  
Mycroft seufzte gekünstelt. „Immer noch keine Manieren, wie ich sehe, trotz des so hochgelobten guten Einflusses deines Tanzpartners. Aber schön.“ Mycroft setzte sich in Johns Sessel und lehnte sich nonchalant zurück.  
Wenn er jetzt erwartete, zum Tee eingeladen zu werden, konnte er lange warten, dachte John. Den Teufel würde er tun, dem älteren Holmes irgendwas anzubieten.  
„Wie ihr vielleicht schon von Mr. Bournes erfahren habt, wurde die Werbekampagne für die Show sehr gut angenommen, sowohl von der Presse als auch vom Publikum.“  
Matt hatte sowas John gegenüber in der Tat schon erwähnt. Er hatte sogar gescherzt, dass er dann ja jetzt auch Dorian Grey wieder neu auflegen müsse, damit Sherlock und John wieder zusammen tanzen konnten.  
„Die Show war vorher schon extrem populär“, fuhr Mycroft fort und sah dabei etwas leidend aus. „Deshalb ist dieses starke Interesse nicht verwunderlich, aber auch deine Beteiligung, Bruderherz, hat der ganzen Sache noch einmal neue Attraktivität verliehen, da du immerhin ja auch einer breiteren Masse bekannt bist.“  
„Was dich natürlich immens schmerzt“, hielt Sherlock seinem Bruder genüsslich vor.  
„Mich überkommt lediglich ein gewisses Unbehagen, weshalb dem so ist“, konterte Mycroft verstimmt.  
„Oh bitte, Mycroft, das Video war eine vollkommen legitime Sache und meine Beratertätigkeit bei diesem Film damals war auch nichts, worüber sich irgendwer aufregen müsste. Dass die erstens alle unfähig waren an diesem Set, sodass die Sache, wie ich zugeben muss, etwas aus dem Ruder gelaufen ist, und dass meine kleine Rolle in dem Film so viel Anklang gefunden hat, ist doch nicht meine Schuld.“  
„Deine Popularität in der Frauenwelt ist nicht deinem Talent im Ballett geschuldet, dessen sei dir versichert“, erwiderte Mycroft spitz.  
„Ja weshalb denn sonst... oh.“ Sherlock verstummte und presste, nun ebenso verstimmt, die Lippen fest aufeinander. „Zumindest bist du ein elender Traditionalist, was modernen Tanz angeht und jetzt komm auf den Punkt.“  
„Da die Show nun einmal mit solcher Spannung erwartet wird, lässt es sich nicht vermeiden, dass gewisse Dinge von euch beiden verlangt werden“, fuhr Mycroft verschnupft fort. „Intervies zum Beispiel. Ich habe mir deshalb die Freiheit genommen, einer Titelstory mit einem Exklusivinterview in der Dancing Times zuzustimmen.“  
„Wie bitte!“ Sherlock fuhr, so weit es seine Verletzung erlaubte, auf. „Warum setzt du dich auf einmal dafür ein? Was interessiert dich plötzlich an einem Projekt, das kein reines klassisches Ballett ist?“  
Mycroft presste widerwillig die Lippen aufeinander, sodass er in Johns Augen in diesem Moment eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit zu seinem kleinen Bruder aufwies, obwohl die beiden ansonsten äußerlich nicht viel gemein hatten. „Ich dachte mir, es sei eine gute Gelegenheit, deinen etwas harschen Ruf zu verbessern.“  
„So, dachtest du“, unterbrach Sherlock ihn giftig, was ihm einen ebenso giftigen Blick des älteren Holmes für die Unterbrechung einbrachte.  
Mycroft drehte nachdenklich den Griff seines Regenschirms zwischen den Fingern und starrte versonnen darauf. „Im Gegensatz zu uns, Bruderherz, sind die Leute sentimental. Insbesondere durch solch eine anrührende Liebesgeschichte wie die eure lässt sich die breite Masse mit Leichtigkeit ködern.“  
Sherlock musste seinem Bruder wohl oder übel zustimmen. Solch eine Story würde einschlagen wie eine Bombe, auch wenn es ihm allerdings Unbehagen bereitete, seine Beziehung zu John der Öffentlichkeit auf dem Präsentierteller darzubringen. Aber andererseits, er musste auch in dieser Hinsicht an John denken. Diese immense Publicity konnte nur Vorteile für Johns Karriere haben, die Kritiker und das Publikum würden sich wieder an ihn erinnern und daran, wie gut er einmal gewesen war und es auch wieder sein würde. Auch, wenn ein Comeback John eventuell von Sherlocks Seite reißen würde, und sei es nur für einige Wochen oder Monate, wenn sie an verschiedenen Enden der Welt tanzen würden, brachte Sherlock es nicht übers Herz, sich Johns Traum in den Weg zu stellen. Einmal im Leben dachte er an das, was für andere gut war, aber genau jetzt wollte er egoistisch sein. Doch die Vorstellung, dass John ihn vielleicht irgendwann verachten würde, wenn er Sherlock als ewiger Groupie an die renomiertesten Theater dieser Welt begleitete und sich jedes Mal vorstellte, dass er auch dort oben hätte stehen können, war für Sherlock unerträglich. Egal, was kam, er konnte John nicht mehr gehen lassen. Er brauchte ihn. Und deshalb würde er alles tun, um John glücklich zu machen, um ihn so bei sich zu behalten.  
Er warf einen nachdenklichen Blick auf John, der immer noch an seiner Seite auf der Couch saß, und kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe herum.  
Denn andererseits war er ja auch unglaublich stolz auf John und ihre Beziehung. Sherlock brannte förmlich darauf, seinen tollen Fang, den er mit John gemacht hatte, der Welt zu präsentieren. Alle sollten sehen, wie perfekt John war und gleichzeitig neidisch, dass er Sherlock gehörte und niemand anderes. Er hatte noch nie diesen Drang verspürt, mit irgendetwas so sehr anzugeben, noch nicht einmal mit seinem Verstand oder seinem Tanztalent.  
„Von mir aus“, gab er seinem Bruder schließlich gelangweilt seinen Segen und hoffte, dass dieser ihm nicht an der Nasenspitze würde ablesen können, welchen inneren Kampf er gerade mit sich ausgefochten hatte. John zumindest sollte es niemals erfahren.  
„Sehr schön.“ Das falsche, süßliche Lächeln, das Mycroft ihm zuwarf, ließ darauf schließen, dass er Sherlocks Gedanken zumindest erahnte. „Ich werde es weiter geben.“  
„Auch, wenn mich hier keiner zu fragen scheint, ich halte es auch für eine gute Idee, solch eine Story rauszubringen.“ John griff lächelnd nach Sherlocks Händen, die immer noch gefaltet unter Sherlocks Kinn lagen. „Es wäre gut, wenn die Leute dich in einem anderen, positiveren Licht sehen würden. Du hast so viel zu geben und bist so ein wunderbarer Mensch. Da verdienst du es nicht, so schlecht gemacht zu werden.“  
Oh John. Sherlock spürte, wie ihm ein Kloß den Hals zusetzte und wie ihm plötzlich innerlich ganz warm wurde. John war so selbstlos und mitfühlend. Das genaue Gegenteil von Sherlock. Er brachte es deshalb auch nicht übers Herz, John zu widersprechen, dass sein schlechter Ruf nicht von ungefähr kam. Er war arrogant, perfektionistisch, harsch, unnahbar... doch niemals für John. Nicht John... naja, vielleicht nicht hundertprozentig. Immer konnte er das immerhin nicht abstellen.  
Er packte Johns Hand fester und schluckte mühsam. „Wenn du das willst“, würgte er hervor und sah John immer noch verwundert und überwältigt aus großen Augen an. John begegnete seinem verwunderten Blick und lächelte ihn liebevoll an.  
Sherlocks Augen weiteten sich noch mehr, ehe er sie genießerisch schloss, als John sich plötzlich zu ihm herunter beugte und ihn küsste.  
„Das ist dann wohl mein Stichwort“, tönte Mycrofts Stimme wie durch einen dichten Nebel an Sherlocks Ohr. Dieser verabschiedete seinen Bruder mit einem ungeduldigen Handwedeln.  
„Es wird schon nicht so schlimm werden“, versprach John, als er sich nach einigen Minuten wieder von Sherlock löste. Dieser ließ sich atemlos und erhitzt weiter in die Couch sinken, niedergedrückt von Johns angenehmen Gewicht.  
„Ich find’s nett von deinem Bruder, dass er das für dich eingefädelt hat, auch, wenn ich ansonsten nicht viel von ihm halte.“  
Und mit einem Mal begann das schwerelose Gefühl von Geborgenheit zu verblassen und Irritation machte sich wieder in Sherlock breit. „Erlieg bitte keinen Illusionen, John. Mein Bruder ist noch weniger ein Philanthrop als wie ich es bin.“ Er schlang grummelnd seine Arme um John und zog ihn auf sich. „Diese Story ist die Rache für den vielen Sex, den er oben im Studio mit ansehen musste, und für das Musikvideo.“  
John kicherte, was er versuchte, in Sherlocks Schulter zu ersticken. „Wenn du meinst.“  
„Ganz bestimnt sogar“, stellte Sherlock überzeugt klar.  
John schwieg für einen Moment nachdenklich. „Sollen wir deinem Bruder noch ein paar weitere denkwürdige Erinnerungen bereiten?“  
Sherlock grinste breit, als er den schelmischen Ton in Johns Stimme hörte. „Aber unbedingt.“  
Manisch grinsend ließ Sherlock sich von John nach oben ins Studio helfen. Die Vorstellung vom verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck seines Bruders, wenn er die Überwachungsbänder das nächste Mal ansehen würde, war den Schmerz des Treppensteigens und den harten Boden unter seinem schmerzenden Hintern allemal wert. 

„Ist doch ganz gut geworden, finden Sie nicht“, fragte Lestrade eher rhetorisch ein paar Tage später und wedelte mit dem Magazin vor Sherlocks Nase herum.  
„Adäquat“, erwiderte er naserümpfend. Eine enthusiastischere Reaktion konnte Lestrade nun wirklich nicht erwarten. Die aufgebauschte Story von der großen Lovestory auf und hinter der Bühne hatte offenbar Tausende begeistert und die Auflagenzahl der Dancing Times in die Höhe schnellen lassen. Natürlich war das Endergebnis für Sherlocks Geschmack viel zu sentimental und rührselig. So, wie es halt die Masse der Menschheit bevorzugte. Selbst John war trotz seiner anfänglichen Skepsis begeistert gewesen, als er das Magazin gestern das erste Mal in Händen gehalten hatte. Sherlock selbst war im Großen und Ganzen zufrieden damit, wie ihre Geschichte dargestellt wurde, überaus sentimental natürlich, aber wenigstens korrekt. Dass er, glühend vor Stolz, nachdem er den Artikel in Johns Gegenwart einmal naserümpfend überflogen hatte, die Zeitschrift sorgfältig mit dem Plakat verstaut hatte, musste John nicht unbedingt wissen. Und Lestrade schon mal gar nicht.  
„Oller Miesepeter“, grummelte Greg schmunzelnd. „Die Leute reißen sich um eure Story.“  
Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern, ohne zu antworten.  
„‘Zudem habe ich Mr. Holmes zu seiner aktuellen Verletzung befragt, doch er versicherte mir, dass er in jedem Fall bis zur Premiere wieder fit sein werde’“, zitierte Lestrade dann plötzlich und warf Sherlock einen skeptischen Blick über den Rand des Magazins hinweg zu. „Ist diese Einschätzung Ihrerseits tatsächlich korrekt?“  
Sherlock rutschte auf der Couch hin und her. „Sie sind mit meiner Ärztin liiert, worüber reden Sie eigentlich miteinander.“  
Lestrade grunzte zynisch. „Auch, wenn es Ihnen schwer fällt zu glauben, aber unsere gemeinsame Zeit dreht sich nicht nur um Sie.“  
Sherlock rümpfte verschnupft die Nase. „Mit was besserem bestimmt aber auch nicht“, grummelte er, belehrte Greg jedoch laut: „Sie hat mir das okay gegeben. Am Montag werde ich wieder mit dem Training beginnen. Dann bleiben immer noch drei Wochen bis zur Premiere. Das ist mehr als genug.“  
„Ich will’s hoffen.“  
„Wann habe ich je mit so was falsch gelegen?“, hielt Sherlock ihm vorwurfsvoll vor.  
„Das nicht“, musste Greg einräumen. „Aber andererseits kenn ich Sie lange genug, um zu wissen, dass Sie Ihren Körper gern vernachlässigen, wenn’s Ihnen passt.“  
Sherlock nagte an seiner Unterlippe. „Diesmal nicht“, presste er hervor.  
Lestrade grinste, als er Sherlocks Motivation dahinter erkannte. „Schon klar. Dann verlass ich mich da jetzt drauf.“  
„Tun Sie das“, schniefte Sherlock blasiert.

Stockstill wie eine Marmorstatue stand Sherlock am seitlichen Bühnenrand und spinkste in den sich rapide füllenden Zuschauerraum. Die Woge an Gemurmel und Gelächter der Menschen brandete ihm wie eine tosende Welle entgegen, gegen die er sich stemmen musste und in der er versuchen musste, seine eigene innere Ruhe zu finden.  
Er zuckte heftig zusammen, als sich eine warme Hand in seinen nackten Rücken legte, aber schon im nächsten Moment entspannte er sich, als er erkannte, wer ihn da so frei heraus berührte.  
„Es wird alles glatt laufen, Schatz“, murmelte John, während er beruhigend Sherlocks Rücken streichelte.  
„Darum mache ich mir keine Gedanken“, wehrte Sherlock mit einem Schulterzucken ab.  
„Aber du machst dir Gedanken, wie die Leute die Show annehmen werden“ folgerte John wissend weiter.  
Sherlock zuckte abermals bemüht indifferent mit den Schultern, was John zärtlich grinsend dazu brachte, seinen Arm um Sherlocks Taille zu schlingen und ihn an sich zu ziehen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Jeder, der dich sieht, ist doch sowieso von dir hingerissen. Und die Show ist ja eh extremst beliebt.“  
„Aber es geht doch nicht um mich, John!“ Sherlock warf dem anderen Tänzer einen affrontierten Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu und biss sich gleichzeitig nervös auf die Unterlippe. „Ich will, dass sie dich lieben!“  
John spürte, wie es ihm warm ums Herz wurde und er drückte ein wenig fester zu und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Sherlocks Schulter. „Darüber mache ich mir keine Sorgen“, erwiderte er lächelnd, während er wie Sherlock das Publikum beobachtete. „Es geht nur um uns. Und, du hast es selbst gesagt, jeder hat es gesagt: Wir sind perfekt zusammen.“  
Sherlock legte vorsichtig seinen Kopf auf Johns und atmete erleichtert aus. „Du hast recht.“  
„Siehst du. Und jetzt keine trüben Gedanken mehr. Es geht gleich los.“  
John ließ Sherlock los und wollte in der trüben Dunkelheit des Backstagebereiches verschwinden, doch Sherlock bekam sein Handgelenk zu packen und hielt ihn fest. „John?“  
Fragend wandte John sich ihm zu, sodass Sherlock unter seinen klaren, blauen, funkelnden Augen für einen Moment mit seinen Worten ins Straucheln geriet. Doch schließlich entspannten seine nervösen Züge sich und er lächelte John an. „Ich liebe dich.“  
John erwiderte das Lächeln aus vollem Herzen. „Ich liebe dich auch.“ Er hätte Sherlock in diesem Moment gerne geküsst, wagte es jedoch nicht wegen des Make-ups. Stattdessen ließ er seine Hand in Sherlocks größere gleiten und drückte fest zu, während sie für einen langen Moment Augenkontakt zueinander hielten.  
„Soll’n wir?“, fragte John schließlich lächelnd.  
Auf Sherlocks Lippen breitete sich ein ähnlich liebevolles Lächeln aus, während er den Druck von Johns Hand fest erwiderte, und nickte.  
Ende

**Author's Note:**

> Wer sich fürs Tanzen interessiert und Matthew Bourne's Swan Lake noch nie gesehen hat, sollte das unbedingt tun, falls er die Möglichkeit hat, es ist großartig. Vor allem der erwähnte Adam Cooper, der auf der DVD-Version den Schwan spielt (und auch am Ende von Billy Elliot den erwachsenen billy spielt) hat eine unglaubliche Präsenz und da dachte ich mir, dass Sherlock auch diese intensive Präsenz hat und perfekt in dieser Rolle wäre.  
> Das erwähnte Musikvideo gibt's wirklich. Es handelt sich um ein Video von The Dark Tenor und darin kommt eine weiß gekleidete, weiß geschminkte Balletttänzerin vor. Ich fand das Video sehr beeindruckend, seht es euch an: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=99qCyaP4vq8  
> Allerdings singt The Dark Tenor nicht O Fortuna, sondern das Lied heißt Love is light. Die O Fortuna-Version, die ich mir für das Video stattdessen vorgestellt habe, wird gesungen von dem Tenor Vincent Niclo. Auch das solltet ihr euch unbedingt ansehen/anhören: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rGLIyk56ZRo


End file.
